HateLove Relationship
by Doodelio-kid
Summary: Cato and Katniss both become victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Now, they have to be "in love" to save their families and try to stop the rebelling from the districts. Can they do it, or will their hatred towards each other be to much to handle? Find out in Hate/Love Relationship! (Rated T, but might be changed later due to possible future content, but most likely not!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Cato/Katniss story so it might not be that good. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy it, flaws and all. This chapter is kind of short, but I'll be trying to make them longer after this one! Anyway, without further ado, Chapter One of Hate/Love Relationship!**

* * *

Chapter One:

I am a ruthless killer. I've been training since I was twelve to volunteer for the games. I'm a natural with a sword and good with knives and spears. I was ready to kill any other tribute that stood in my way, except my district mate. We already had discussed that when it got to the top four, we would separate and focus on only killing. That changed when both people from a district could win and again when she was killed. She was my only real friend and the male from Eleven killed her. I was going to kill him and every other person that stood in my way of going home. Her death had to be avenged.

It was me, the male from Twelve and Fire Girl. I had him in a choke hold, ready to snap his neck. She could win for all I cared, I just couldn't let the "star-crossed lovers" go home together. I didn't want to kill her, but I had to kill him. It was the only way to bring pride to my district.

"PEETA," she screamed as I snapped his neck and tossed him over the side of the Cornucopia.

"Now it's just you and me," I said falling to my knees.

She ran over and I braced myself for getting mauled by the mutts. I heard a scream from Peeta, as she called him so I assumed that was his name, and all went quiet. I looked over the side and saw him laying there with an arrow through his head. I looked back at Fire Girl and saw she used her last arrow to end his suffering.

"Just kill me," she said looking in my eyes. "Just end it."

I tried to get up, but suddenly felt dizzy and everything went black. When I woke up, everything was bright, too bright if you ask me. My eyes finally adjusted and I could tell I was in a hospital. I went to run a hand through my hair and found I was strapped down. I started to struggle until Brutus walked in.

"That was really stupid kid," he yelled. "Now, if you two don't act in love. Snow will kill anyone you care about because the districts are going wild. Good luck with the new love of your life."

I was about to say something, when he walked out the door. Lucky me. I was now dating the girl I was about to kill until I blacked out. There was no way I was going to be able to love her, act or not!

"She's willing to do it," said the mentor from Twelve, Haymitch Abernathy.

"Why didn't she just kill me," I asked him. "I mean I had a knife on there she could have used."

"After you blacked out, she took a step towards the knife, but collapsed from dehydration," He said sitting next to me.

"Why am I strapped down," I asked, hoping he would know.

"You both are because you both started ripping out your tubes while having nightmares," he said walking to the door. "Treat her right and show her you love her, at least in public."

Great. I was now "in love" with a coal miner's daughter. How wonderful. Just what I had always dreamed of.

"Hey," Fire Girl said.

"You're dressed," I said shocked. I was in a paper hospital gown.

"I got released and now I'm headed up to the twelfth floor to grab my things because we both have to stay on the second floor while we're still here. Once it's done, we'll be going to stay on the new thirteenth floor they're making just for us," she said faking a smile. "And my name is Katniss, which you might want to start using."

"I think I like Fire Girl better," I smirked.

"Well I like brutal murderer better, but in public I'm still calling you by your name, Cato," She said before walking out.

Yay me. Not only do I have to be "in love" with her, I have to share a floor with her. Yay me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. You don't have to log-in. I just want to get your feedbacks! I hope you all liked it! I know, it's crazy, but it's my only request, I would like two reviews! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter Two! You all should love me because I'm adding this chapter with only 39 visitors, 1 review and 1 follower when I wanted 50 visitors and hopefully at least two reviews! The reason I'm being so nice is because I'm making chocolate chip cookies, which baking puts me in a great mood! You all should love me! If you want another Catoniss story to read, sundragons9 story Aftermath is a good one that you all should check out. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I was finally released an hour after Fire Girl and went to our floor. I was just glad to get out of the place. Walking out of the elevator, I froze. There leaning against the couch, was Twelve.

"Welcome home," she said rolling her eyes. "Our interview's tomorrow so we have to work on the love angle we're going to play."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You know," she sighed. "Were we in love from the beginning? Did Peeta only say he loved me to keep me alive by your request? Did we fall in love during the games? We need to find out what we're going to say so we can make everyone believe and keep out families safe."

"I first noticed you after the parade," I confessed, it's not really a shocker though.

"And that's when I first saw you," she said. "So it was love at first sight when our eyes first met after the Tribute Parade, good. Now, did Peeta really love me or was it a ploy to get me more sponsors so I had a better chance?"

"Peeta really loved you, but he only mentioned it because I asked him to," I said picking her up and bringing her to the couch. "What about when he joined the careers?"  
"He joined because he knew the others wanted me dead and it was the only way to actually keep me safe. He knew I was good in the woods so joining aided you because you could learn a little more about me," She said half smiling when I sat down, still holding her.

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides him," I asked. "I know it's personal, just want to know if you need practice in front of the camera kissing a real man."

"Way to ruin a sweet moment," She said getting off my lap. "No."

"No what," I asked, a little confused.

"Besides Peeta, I've never kissed someone before," she blushed. "I was never looking and never planned too."

"Until we both won the games and have to be a couple now," I said.

"It's fine," she said, the lie evident on her face. "Brutus came up here and said we can sleep in different rooms. Haymitch said "our" floor should be ready by the time the interviews are over and at that point we'll have to share a room. I know I'm not the girl of your dreams, but we have to make this believable."

I nodded, picked her up, and carried her to her room. I put her on her bed and was about to leave when she stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Why did you carry me to the couch and my room," she asked, shocking me.

"I honestly can't answer that because I don't know. I guess I was just trying to be nice and show that I can play the part of a loving guy," I shrugged.

I don't know what came over me, but I leaned down and kissed her forehead before going to bed. I had nightmares that night and woke up on the floor once. My design teem had a fit when the saw me and yelled at how terrible I looked. I just let them do whatever to me and hoped I looked better after they were done. When they finished, I looked in the mirror and saw that they had me in a black suit, a white shirt, and a light gold tie.

"Don't blow this," Brutus said when I met him back stage before Caesar called up Fire Girl and myself.

When he finally called us out, we walked up from opposite sides of the stage, meeting in the middle and sitting on the couch. Her legs were over mine and her head was on my shoulder, looking like she actually liked me.

"So, Katniss when did you realize you loved Cato," Caesar Flickman asked her.

"To be honest, it was when Peeta said he loved me. I was attracted to him before, but when he said he loved me, my blush was because I realized that Cato was the one who had my heart," she smiled at me. "I don't know what I would do without him."

"When did you realize you loved her," Caesar Flickman asked me.

"I would have to say it was at the parade," I smiled at Twelve. "She was radiant and the fire made her stand out. I looked at her, met her eyes, and knew I was in love."

"Why did you kiss Peeta," he asked.

"I felt like it was the right thing to do because I really thought he would die and I wanted him to be happy before he passed," she said looking down. "It was wrong of me to lead him on and fool everyone, but I did it to keep him fighting."

"How did you feel when Katniss told you to kill her," he asked me.

"Terrified," I said looking at her. "I didn't want to kill her. I'm so lucky I blacked out because she's alive. I never wanted her dead, I only acted like it so the others wouldn't think I was weak for falling for a girl from District Twelve."

"Why did you take a step toward the knife," he asked her.

"I was going to end his suffering because I didn't want his pain drawn out longer than needed," she said having tears come to her eyes. "He's the reason I'm able to be here today. I love him."

"I love you too," I said putting on hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her neck, kissing her with all the passion I could muster up.

"Everyone, the real star-crossed lovers and the winners or the Seventy-Forth Annual Hunger Games, Cato Cline and Katniss Everdeen."

The audience went wild. I pulled away and saw her blushing with a small smile on her face. I had to admit it to myself, she looked really cute smiling. Maybe this love act won't be so hard after all.

* * *

**A/N: Have a few questions that will let me know if you (my readers) are connecting with the story like I hope you are…**

**1- Why do you think Katniss had tears come to her eyes?**

**2- Do you think Cato is starting to like Katniss or just thinks she's a good actress?**

**3- What do you think will happen when they get to their floor?**

**4- (Last one) What do you think of the story so far?**

**I would like at least 5 reviews for the next chapter update to show that people reading this story are liking it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go, Chapter Three of Hate/Love Relationship! The questions I asked in the last Chapter will be answered. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, it really warms my heart when people review! Anyway, without further ado, Chapter Three!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Great job sweetheart," Haymitch said when we left the stage. "Brutus is moving your stuff up to your new place while I already had a couple avox girls bring your stuff up. You're on the thirteenth floor, the button says CK."

"Yay," she said, the sarcasm evident in her voice. "Let's just go."

We got to the elevator and she pushed the button. The ride up seemed really slow, but we got there eventually. The doors opened, we stepped out and froze. The walls were white and immediately on our left was a beautiful kitchen that looked like it came from District Two! Tan wood floor, white cabinets, a white kitchen island, silver appliances, a tan wood sill above the sink, white with gray speckled granite counter tops, and two silver bar stools with brown seats, just like I remembered my kitchen at home, minus one bar stool. The living room, straight ahead had a big screen TV above a fireplace, white rounded couches with yellow pillows and a brown velvet like leather foot rest, three windows right next to each other over looking the city, and slight brownish white shears that let light shine in the room.

"This place is incredible," she gasped. "Even better then the Justice Building in District Twelve! I've never seen anything so beautiful, floor twelve included!"

"The kitchen here is like the one back at home for me, but the living room is beautiful," I smiled. "I can't believe I get to live here. Sure, I have to share it with you and pretend that I'm in love with you to save our families, but still!"

"I'm going to go see if the TV has a channel to watch District Twelve from," she said walking over and sitting on the couch.

I walked to the bedroom and froze momentarily. The room was white, with a tan like white and white metallic stripped wall behind the bed, a beautiful window TV that we could change to look out at different places, white carpet, light tan bed frame, silver night stands, a beautiful wood dresser and elegant bedding. I looked at the open door to the bathroom and walked inside. The walls were tiled with white and light brown tiles, a white shower with a light brown curtain that was exactly the same as the one from floor two, a white toilet, a white sink, and a silver towel rack across from the shower. Everything on the floor went together and looked beautiful.

"In Two, I saw them celebrating that you won and in Twelve, I saw Prim getting the first of my winnings," She said walking into the bathroom.

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to talk to her. My mother was in District two with my little sister, Melody, only celebrating because her son didn't die, while Clove's family is probably home trying not to cry because they lost their only daughter.

"My brother is lucky to be alive! I saw his wounds and I'm so glad he's a victor with Katniss! They look so cute together and I can't believe they get to live happily every after together," I heard when I walked out in the living room. "I love my brother."

"I love you too," I said getting watery eyed. "I won't let them hurt you. Katniss and I will be in love if it's the last thing we every do! They won't hurt you, I promise."

"You have a sister," She said walking out.

"Why do you care," I snapped. "Sorry, I just- I'm very protective of her."

"I understand," she said taking my hand and leading me to sit on the couch. "Look, I know we don't really like each other, but when we're in public we have to act like the world would end if we're more than three feet apart. We have to really be "in love" when it comes to ANYONE around us, Haymitch and Brutus included. If we can get them to believe us, we might be able to calm the districts and save our families."

"You're right," I said looking down at my lap. "I just don't want anything happening to Melody, she's all I have left of Clove."

"What," she said looking at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Melody is Clove's sister too," I said looking down. "When my father was killed in the same avalanche as Clove's mother, our parents got together and my mother got pregnant. No one else besides me knows that Melody is only my half sister, not even Clove or her father knew! You know how she died, well he got killed when he tried to stop her from volunteering."

"Wow," she said shocked. "I'm going to write to my sister. She deserves to know that I love and am thinking about her. Also, she should know about 'the love of my life.'"

"Hey, why did you get watery eyed during the interview earlier," I asked.

"I thought of Peeta," She said getting watery eyed again. "I really loved him. I mean I guess I'll grow to love you because we're going to be together now, but I wish you were him. I miss him."

"Go write your letter, I'm going to go shower," I said walking away.

I turned the shower on as hot as it would go and just let the water run over my body. She loved Peeta like I loved Clove. I had to act like I love her and she has to act like she loves me. She's not too bad at acting like she loves me, but I think we both need more work on "loving" each other with anyone around. Hopefully, one day, we can both be with someone we actually love and want to spend the rest of our lives with.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I need at least five reviews for the next chapter so review, review, review! As soon as I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter! Anyway, here are the questions for this chapter:**

**1- What do you think Cato's feelings towards Katniss are at this point in time?**

**2- What do you think Katniss is going to tell her sister?**

**3- What do you think if the story after this chapter?**

**Come on everyone, you don't need to log in to review, just review! If YOU don't review then I can't update and I already have four ready to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look, I'm only updating because I've had this chapter written for a while and haven't had any reviews since I posted chapter three. One person commented on my letter to you guys, which would be two out of five reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

(Katniss' POV)

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of a strong arm around my waist. Opening my eyes, I saw Cato and screamed. He fell off the bed and made me laugh, like really laugh.

"Not funny," he said getting up and looking pissed. "What the hell was that for!"

"You had your arm around me," I yelled. "We agreed to be 'in love' with people around, not alone, just the two of us! Look, just because you like me doesn't mean I like you! I have more important things to worry about!"

"I don't like you Fire Girl," he snarled. "I wish you had died back in the arena! I never wanted to have to be this close to you!"

"Whatever," I said getting out of bed and going to the kitchen.

On the counter was my note to Prim. Taking it out of the unsealed envelope, I reread it to make sure it all made sense.

Prim,

I miss you so much and please don't be mad at me. I might not being going on the Victor's Tour or get to see you. Don't worry though, I'll come see you and drag Cato along kicking and screaming if I have to! I can imagine you laughing after reading that. I miss that laugh Little Duck. Be careful and keep selling cheese from your goat because you might be getting my riches and live in the Victor's Village, but there are still people in District Twelve that aren't as lucky as you.

Katniss

I put it back in the envelope, sealed it up and went to the bathroom. Cinna was going to be here later to help me get ready for another interview with Caesar in about an hour. Today, we would be lying about why we were staying in the capital and not returning home. "President Snow is graciously letting us stay in The Capital because it's the only way we can be together." That's the most ridiculous bunch of horse shit I've ever head, but it's totally and completely "true."

I hate President Snow and everything about Panem! It was stupid and corrupt and I hope the districts rebel against the Capital! I will never be able to stop worrying for Prim as long as Panem is controlled by Snow. I hope he died and rots in Hell, though my mother says thats a horrible think to want for someone.

"Katniss," Cinna said walking into the bathroom. "It's time to get out so I can get you ready for today."

I reluctantly got out and walked into the bedroom, with the lovely sight of Cato in just boxers sitting on the bed.

"We need to make sure you two match because we didn't have much time to talk," Cinna said. "I'm sorry."

I put on underwear and a strapless bra before Cinna slipped my dress over my head. After my dress was on, the rest of my styling team curled my hair. They did my make-up to ground zero and finally I was ready for my shoes. I looked in the mirror and saw I had on a beautiful black dress with red sequins across it. It was absolutely beautiful and shocking that I would be wearing it for a little interview. Cato had on a black suit with a red dress shirt and a black and red tie that looked amazing with my dress. With the help of Cinna, I stepped into back black heels with red jewels on the sides, completing my outfit and making me four inches taller.

"Are you ready to go beautiful," Cato said smiling at me when his styling team was gone.

"We don't have to act around Cinna," I said.

"I was being serious," he said grabbing my hand. "You really do look beautiful, almost as beautiful as Clove did during our interviews before the games."

"Let's go before you tell me your whole life story about her," I said because I really did care to hear about the girl who almost killed me.

We walked into the elevator and made our way to the stage. Caesar almost immediately called us on stage and we put on our best loving faces, which wasn't to hard when he was nice to me.

"Katniss," Caesar said taking the hand that wasn't still holding on to Cato's. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," I blushed. "Cinna did a great job with this dress."

(Cato's POV)

"Yes he did," he said smiling. "Now, I heard you two are staying here."

"That's right," I smiled. "We talked to President Snow and he built a thirteenth floor where the tributes stay so we can stay here, in the beautiful city. She's so perfect and I can't believe that she's all mine."

"Are you two going on your Victor's Tour," he asked.

"We probably will, but I'm not sure," she said.

"Either way, at least I'll be with her," I smiled.

"Cato," Caesar said getting my attention away from her.

"I'm sorry Caesar, this can't wait," I said getting off the couch and feeling the tiny box in my pocket.

"Alright," Caesar said looking at me confused.

"After everything that happened in the games, including almost looking you," I said getting on one knee, like Cinna had instructed me. "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

"I-I," She said. "I-YES! YES!"

With that, she let me put the ring on her finger and kissed me. I could taste a tear as we pulled away and knew that she was missing Peeta, just like I was missing Clove.

"I love you," she said tears flowing down her face. "I love you so much."

"I'm sorry I did this live," I said hugging her. "I had to, everyone had to see you officially become mine. If anyone hurts you, they hurt me too now."

I was partly lying, but it was true. She was officially mine now and if anyone hurts her then they hurt me because we were "in love" and engaged. I don't love her like everyone thinks, but I don't hate her either. Maybe I really can grow to love her like I'm force to act like I do. Maybe, just maybe, we can actually be happy together after all.

Caesar ended the interview, letting Katniss and I go back to out floor. We got there and I carried her to the couch.

"Katniss," I said putting her down. "I want to go to District Two. I want you to meet my family."

* * *

A/N: There you go! Chapter four! Yes, it was both Katniss and Cato told the story, but I **had to! Please don't hate me for the slight cliffy! I'm not going to update without FIVE reviews again, I just really wanted to give the people who have reviewed SOMETHING to read since I've had it done for a few days. Alright, here are this chapter's questions and please either answer them or just give me your opinion so I know what I need to work on for future chapters.**

**1- What do you think was going through Katniss' mind when Cato proposed?**

**2- Do you think Katniss said "YES! YES!" because she has feelings for Cato, or because she was trying to correct herself from stuttering at first?**

**3- How do you think Katniss will react to Cato wanting her to meet his family?**

**4- What do you think about the story so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, finally made it to Chapter 5! Because I'm being nice, I'm not going to make you guys read a LONG message before you read so go enjoy Hate/Love Relationship!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"What," I asked, trying to comprehend that he just said.

"I want you to come to District Two with me and my family," he said again.

"I-I don't know what to say," I stuttered. "I mean, do you think Melody will like me?"

"I know she will," he smiled.

"Ok," I smiled. "BUT! I want to go to District Twelve and have you meet my family."

"Ok" he smiled. "District Two first."

"Well yeah," I smiled. "It's closer!"

"We can leave tomorrow morning, stay until noon the next day, leave for District Twelve and stay there for a while. At least twenty-four hours though," he said loosening his tie.

I smiled, got up, and ran to the bedroom. I was going to get to see Prim! I unzipped my dress, and let it hit the floor. Stepping out of it, I sat on the bed and took my heels off.

"Here," Cato said throwing his shirt at me. "Put this on and I'll rub your feet if they hurt."

"Why," I asked confused.

"I rubbed Melody's feet after she wore heels," he smiled. "She hated them, but she was forced to wear them in public after her fifth birthday. She almost started crying the first time and I had to carry her home. I just want to be nice because we need to be able to say good moments that have happened since we've been together because I know Melody will be asking. She really thinks we're in love."

I chuckled a little and put his shirt on, buttoning it up to the second to last button. I nodded at him before he grabbed my left foot and started rubbing it. I laughed and tried to pull it away, but he held on and pulled it back to him.

"Relax," he said. "You're acting like Melody. If you pull away then I can't help your feet feel better and you'll have to do it yourself. Seriously, just hold it in until later and you can take it out on me later. Melody would jump on my back and beat me over the head with a wooden spoon, which she broke at least three of!"

"I might have to do that," I laughed, trying to hold my foot in place.

It took a few minutes, but I was finally about to relax and let him rub my left food. After he finished my left, he sat on the bed to rub my right. I was just about asleep when I heard someone come on the floor, screaming the whole way to the bedroom door.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN," Effie Trinket yelled. "How DARE you act like that, especially in front of a camera! I thought you had more manners than that! You screamed at him!"

"Effie, please stop yelling and leave me alone," I said annoyed. "You're all about manners so why didn't you come KNOCK on the door instead of barging in? For all you know, we could have been busy."

(CATO'S POV)

"Actually, we were about to be busy until you walked in," I said giving Effie an annoyed look. "Isn't that right Kat?"

"Yeah," she said throwing her arms over me. "Why do you think I'm wearing his shirt and my foot is in his hand?"

Effie gave us a shocked look and ran out of the room, slamming the door as she left. I felt a little bad for her. She was just trying to yell at Katniss for her "poor manners." Well, she's my fiancé now and she has no right to yell at her.

"You were just kidding, right," she asked. "We weren't really going to do anything, were we?"

"The only thing I planned on doing was putting you under the blanket, covering you up, putting pajamas on, and sleeping," I said putting her left foot on my leg next to her right. "Look, Katniss, you're not a bad person to be forced to love and now marry to protect our families, but I don't really love you. Do I like you more then at first? Yes, but it's still not enough to be in love with you when it's just us. I'm being nice because we might as well not hate each other forever. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you deserve to know the truth. I don't think I'll ever actually, really love you."

"Don't worry," she said smiling slightly. "It's not being rude and I think the same thing. I don't ever see us really being in love besides in front of the cameras. I mean you're actually nicer then I thought you were, but you're not Peeta. Maybe, we can grow to love each other one day, but I just don't see it ever happening for us. I'm 'the Girl on Fire' and you're really just 'Cato Cline, engaged to the Girl on Fire.' You deserve more credit than that piece of crap name, but you don't have it. One day, they'll see you for the man you really are. One day, they'll see the nice guy I'm engaged to and wish they could have him. One day, maybe, just maybe, we can be happy together, even if that's just as good friends."

"Wow," I said, shocked. "I didn't know you could make such great motivational speeches."

"To be honest, neither did I," she laughed, blushing.

"I know we both just said we don't see us ever really being in love, but did you mean what you said or were you lying? I mean I know you don't really love me now because, honestly, who would, but in the future, could you see yourself with me because you want to be," I asked, looking in her eyes. "I know, that's a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked. I just feel like if we keep up the niceness to each other, maybe we can love each other and it wouldn't be an act anymore. I mean look at you! You can use a bow and arrow, you can fend for yourself, you're sweet, you're funny at times, you're caring, you're hot, God, Katniss, you're everything a guy could want! I don't know why, but I lied before and I do see us possibly really loving each other one day. I just need to know if you feel the same way."

She was silent. I was nervous. She could either be thinking "is he serious" or "oh my god, he's completely lost it." I have lost it though. I can't keep lying to myself. I think I might actually be starting to crush on "the Girl on Fire," my fiancé, Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**A/N: Cato's crushing on Katniss?! Dang! I'm not asking questions this time, but let me know what you think none the less because I LOVE hearing what you guys hat to say. Five reviews for the next chapter and I have a special request, please tell your friends about this story. I know it's not perfect and has a long ways to go, but it would be nice to get more people's reviews on it. Thank you and hope for reviews so I can post chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you go. Chapter Six, ready to read. Enjoy! Thank you for reviewing so quickly! Five reviews on chapter five in ONE day!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

(KATNISS POV)

I was speechless. Was Cato trying to infer that he actually loves me? Oh my god, he was! He likes me! Oh my god, what do I do? I don't want to ruin what we have of being nice, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea. My god. I'm going to have to try to put him down easy.

"Cato," I finally said after a long silence. "I-"

"Look," he said looking at me. "I'm sorry. I know that was a lot to handle from the guy who would have gladly killed you, but I had to get it out. I don't love you, or think I love you, but you're not a bad person to be around. I just think that maybe I COULD love you in time."

I still didn't really know what say. I was going to tell him "I don't know what to say," but he cut me off. Cato's not terrible, but he's not the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with either! UGH!

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow," I asked.

Cato nodded his head and I got under the covers. I was going to close my eyes and try to see if I could see myself with Cato because I wanted to, but I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(CATO POV)

I woke up the next morning and could tell something way different, not just did I not have a nightmare. Looking down, I saw Katniss' head on my chest and arm around me. I smiled.

"Kat," I said putting a hand on her shoulder and very gently shaking her. "It's morning and we have to get ready to go to District Two."

"I don't wanna get up," she said squeezing her eyes.

"Come on," I said sliding out from under her. "If you don't get ready, it will be longer until you see your sister because we're going to District Two first."

She sighed and rolled out of bed. Yawning, she walked in the bathroom. I shook my head, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white short sleeve button up, ran my hands through my hair, brushed my teeth, put deodorant on, and got something to eat while Katniss finished getting ready.

"Ready," She said walking out in a white sundress. "Is this dress too much?"

"No," I said a little too loud and quick. "I mean no. You look fine. Melody'll freak when she sees us because we match and she loves us. One reason is that I haven't told her that we aren't really in love."

"What," she almost screamed. "Why haven't you told her?!"

"Because I don't want to hurt her," I yelled. "Have you told YOUR sister?"

"YES," She screamed. "I TELL PRIM EVERYTHING, EVEN IF IT'S INFERRED TO KEEP HER SAFE!"

"I JUST DON'T WANT HER HURT BECAUSE HER BROTHER HAS TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE JUST TO KEEP HER SAFE," I screamed, punching the wall.

(KATNISS POV)

"Cato," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't loose my sister like I lost my father or Clove," he said with tears in his eyes. "I won't. I love her."

I don't know what came over me, but I turned his head and kissed him. As I was pulling away, his hand went to the back of my neck and pulled my lips back to his. I didn't try to pull away. I just let it happen. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It just felt right. The two of us, alone, doing what we what."

"Yeah," I said closing my eyes.

Inside, I was screaming at myself. I just kissed Cato Cline twice and didn't think anything was wrong with it. Just five minutes ago I was saying that I don't like him and now I was kissing him! What is wrong with me!

"Let's go," he said taking a step back. "We should get going to District Two so you can meet my mom and Melody."

"Ok," I nodded before walking out after him.

(CATO POV)

"Woah," I said grabbing her as she tripped on the step in front of the elevator. "Careful there. Wouldn't want to have to go to the hospital for something stupid like that."

Before she would take another step, I picked her up and carried her into the elevator. She flailed her legs, but to no prevail. I was about to put her down when I noticed her arms were crossed over her chest and she was slightly smiling. I looked down into her eyes and she blushed the deepest shade of red I've ever seen on her cheeks.

"You're a jerk," she said before looking away from me.

"How," I asked. "I saved you from getting hurt and I'm a jerk? Would you rather me have let you fall and hurt yourself?"

"Not that," she said looking at me, slapping my chest, and looking away again.

"Oh! You mean me carrying you here so you wouldn't almost get hurt again," I said smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to possibly get hurt and disappoint my sister for you going to see her all bruised!"

"You're still a jerk," she said leaning her head against my chest. "Nothing you do will make up for that fact that you, Cato Cline, are indeed a jerk."

"I don't see it, but whatever," I laughed. "Why don't we tell Melody what happened and let HER decide if I'm a jerk or not, though we both know you don't really think I am."

"That's where you're wrong," She said closing her eyes. "You are."

"If I was, would I be carrying you to the train or let you sleep in my arms," I asked smirking.

She didn't answer. I said her name and she still didn't answer me. Looking down, I saw that she had fallen asleep, though it didn't surprise me. She kept screaming in her sleep and thrashing around, until about three in the morning when I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest. I wondered her nightmare was about and wished I could help, so I felt like this was my time to do so.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! It took me a while to write because I didn't want to make it move as fast as I did, but it's not bad. Yes, it seems like their feelings are changing fast, but they're not in love yet! Oh my gosh! I had to wait until the end to say it, but I won a rabbit today! I paid $5 for 5 rings at a carnival and won a rabbit! I updated my picture (which will take a while) and it's me and my rabbit!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here you go, Hate/Love Relationships Chapter Seven!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

(KATNISS POV)

I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on a couch. Looking around, I saw I was in a train, probably on my way to District Two with Cato.

"Hey," Cato said picking me up. "We got here a few minutes ago, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Is she awake yet," I hear a younger girl's voice ask.

"She just woke up," Cato said. "Let's just bring her back to the house so she can meet mom."

"Ok," she squealed.

"Do you want to walk," he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It would be nice to walk around District Two instead of being carried everywhere."

He put me down, grabbed my hand, and led me off the train. The second we walked off, we were surrounded by Peacekeepers. I tried to took through them, but it was no use. These Peacekeepers were tall and huge. I could hear people cheering, but could hardly see them.

"Jump on my back," Cato whispered to me. "You'll be able to see the district."

I smiled and quickly did just that, just bring able to see over the Peacekeepers heads. We were surrounded by cheering people who got louder when they saw me. District Two looked really nice and so did the people. Just to see their reaction, I waved at them and they went nuts!

I smiled until I saw a man standing outside a door and glaring at me, who I assumed was related to Clove. He was a good looking man, but looked like he hated everyone. Brown hair, good build and his frown where the only features I could pick up on.

"We're home," Cato said when we walked into District Two's Victor's Village. "I have no idea which it is, but one of these is home."

"Cato," I heard Melody yell, running over to us as the Peacekeepers moved. "Mom is so excited to see you and meet Katniss!"

"Well I'm excited to meet her too," I said looked down at her. "It's an honor that that your brother wanted me to meet you two!"

"Are you going to get down or do you want me to carry you inside, thought you said you wanted to walk earlier," Cato said teasingly.

"You can carry me," I smiled. "I like the view from here!"

(CATO POV)

"Mom," Melody yelling running in house. "They're here!"

I walked through the front door and my mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs. It took everything I had not to let go of Katniss and run to her. When i left, she was proud that I was going, but terrified that she would loose me.

"Hello," She smiled, walking over.

I put Katniss down, well let go and she half fell, to hug my mother. Her arms wrapped around me and I could feel my shirt get wet and she cried.

"It's ok," I said comforting her. "I'm here and alive. I made it home to you and Melody like I promised."

She pulled away and looked at Katniss, still crying. I put my hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Katniss," she said shaky. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you too," Katniss smiled. "Cato really wanted me to meet you and Melody."

"I owe you everything," my mother said letting out a sob. "You could have killed him instead of making sure your district mate wasn't suffering, but you didn't. You spared his life. Katniss, you are the reason I've been able to sleep the past few nights. My son was the only thing really keeping me going once my husband died. When I found out I was pregnant with Melody, I lost it. Her father was a great man-"

"I told her the truth," I said walking behind Katniss. "I mean she is my fiancé, so she deserved to know."

"Her father was still a great man," She said looking at me. "It was when he found out I was pregnant that he changed. He was horrible to me and only cared about Clove. Never once did he ask if Melody was his or your father's. Don't get me wrong Katniss, I loved Cato's father very much! Clove's father was just the only one there for me while I was grieving since Cato had just started his training a week earlier. I wouldn't change what between us for anything because I got a beautiful daughter out of it. She helped me through Cato being in the games."

"I met Clove once," Melody said holding our mom's hand. "I said she was pretty and other nice things, but she was really mean to me. I told Mom the truth and lied to you because I knew you liked her. I had no idea we were sisters until the nice after the reaping. I didn't want her to win or even make it past the Cornucopia blood bath, but I knew she would. She was with you. I'm surprised Glimmer made it to the top ten! She was all over you and I didn't like that. She was full of herself and you didn't seem to try to tell her to back off! Why didn't you tell her leave you alone and that you liked Katniss? Why did you try to kill Katniss?"

"I didn't tell her to leave me alone because I knew she would be an easy kill later on. I tried to kill Katniss because only one could come out and if I killed her then I would be numb to the death of Clove because she wasn't the real love of my life," I said looking down. "I just wanted so bad to be the one to come home to you and mom."

"What about Katniss," she asked angrily. "She has a family too! She VOLUNTEERED for her sister at the reaping! Did that not phase you at all?! She took her sister's spot so she wouldn't die at twelve! Would you have done that if I was a boy, twelve and reaped? Would you have done it to save me from that horrible fate if we were in an outlying district that the Capital doesn't really give to shits about?"

"MELODY," my mother yelled at her. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!"

"It's true! They starve to death out there! You can see how bone thin they are every year and some look like they're about to collapse from starvation," Melody yelling running up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about her," my mother said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's true though," Katniss said looking down. "People starve all the time in my district. If you don't starve, you work in the mines with a chance of dying in an explosion. That's how I lost my father and met my best friend, Gale. We hunted together to keep our families alive because we both lost our fathers in the same explosion. If it wasn't for my father teaching me to hunt while he was alive, or Peeta throwing me bread when we were eleven, I wouldn't be here today. When we were in the cave and Peeta said he should have brought me the bread instead of throwing it, I wanted to say I was glad he didn't. Him throwing it made me get up and helped keep me alive. I collapsed on a tree and was just about to give up when he threw it. If not for him, I wouldn't be with Cato and he might not be alive. I don't actually believe he wouldn't have won though, because without me than he would be the lone victor and living here with you and Melody."

"Kat," I said, having her look at me. "I had no idea that Peeta was one of the reasons you're able to be in my arms. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said hugging me. "You lived here, in a wealthy, career district. You couldn't have done anything any way."

I knew it wasn't my fault, I just felt terrible because she could have been dead before she even turned twelve. Cupping her face in my hands, I gently, yet passionately, kissed her on the lips. This kiss was different though and I could feel it. I really was falling for Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Still trying not to make it move too fast, but trying to move it along the same. Please give me your opinions so I can work on it and make it better! Also, sorry it took so long to update. I was waiting for 5 reviews for this chapter. I have four and that's enough for now. Enjoy! If I get under 5 reviews by saturday at 5pm my time then I'll write a chapter between 500-600 words (updating by 9pm), but if I get 5 or more then I'll make it at least 1,000 words! Let's see how many reviews this chapter can get! Also, if you have the time, please read and review my other story "74th Annual Hunger Games!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's a short chapter. I really wanted to update and say that I don't plan on having anything rated M in here because I don't want to write it. If it happens, I'll infer it happens at the END of the chapter so I don't have to write it. Anyway, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting Cato's family

(CATO POV)

I pulled away and looked in Katniss' eyes. Her eyes showed confusion, excitement and hurt. After about a minute, she looked down.

"Katniss," my mother said, getting both of our attention. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Actually," she said slightly blushing. "May I have a cup of tea?"

"Of course," My mother smiled. "Would you like honey or lemon in it?"

"Just a little honey please," Katniss smiled.

"She likes you," I whispered in her ear. "She's only ever offered tea to officials, to be polite, and Melody."

"I feel so special," She smiled.

Smiling at her, I picked her up and carried her further into the house. Her laughter was contagious and caused me to start laughing too.

"Cato," I heard Melody call from upstairs.

"Stay here and get to know my mother," I said putting her on a chair and going to find Melody.

I walked up the stairs and went to find Melody. It didn't take long to find it because the bedding in her room was pink and purple. Melody was always more girly than any other girl in District Two.

"Cato," Melody smiled, grabbing my hand. "Mommy thinks Katniss is only playing with your heart, like she did Peeta. She thinks that Katniss is just waiting to break your heart when you're most vulnerable."

"Do you think so," I asked her.

"No! I think she really loves you," she yelled. "What do you think?"

"I think she loves me," I shrugged. "I mean we get along, don't try to kill each other and she understand me better than anyone, besides you and mom."

(KATNISS POV)

"Don't you dare hurt my son like you did that boy from your district," Cato's mother said putting my tea in front of me. "I saw how you acted in love with him and let Cato kill him without trying to stop him! If you hurt Cato, I swear-"

At that point, I got up. I was not going to hurt Cato like I did Peeta. I actually loved Peeta while Cato and I are just acting in love. She was really getting on my last nerve, so I didn't stick around to listen to her threaten me anyone. Going upstairs, I found Melody's room.

"I think she loves me," Cato's voice came from inside Melody's room. "I mean we get along, don't try to kill each other and she understand me better than anyone, besides you and mom."

"I do love you," I said leaning on the door frame. "If I didn't, why would I have shot Peeta and not you?"

"I don't know," He started. "I-"

"Cato, look, we need to talk," I said blushing slightly. "It's about our love."

"I'll let you too talk," Melody said running out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"What about our love," Cato asked, confusion written all over his face.

"How do you really feel about me," I asked. "I mean do you really like me, even just a little, or do you still hate me?"

"Why don't you tell me first," he asked.

"Look," I said taking a deep breath. "You mother thinks I'm going to break your heart like I did to Peeta and I need to know how you feel about me."

"I like you," he said. "I've always been attracted to you, but I hated you for not stoping Thresh from killing Clove, getting a higher score than me, being so good at archery, and having a better chance to win over me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's only 598 words, it was the closest I could get to 600 without going over. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'll update it on Sunday morning with 500-600 words for /= 5 reviews and 1,000+ words for 6+ reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy! BTW, sorry it's not 1,000 words! Please don't hate me! Also, I am SOOOOOO sorry I didn't upload ****this chapter earlier! I thought I did!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Talk

(Katniss POV)

"You thought I had a better chance at winning," I asked shocked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You had an eleven and a district mate who would die for you so you could make it home. Clove would have killed me if it was just us at the end, while Peeta would have killed himself."

"Yeah," I smiled thinking back to us in the cave. "He loved me."

"You never told me how you really feel about me," He said looking at me right in the eyes.

Immediately, I looked away and tried not to panic. Cato told me that he likes me, but I still wasn't sure how I felt about him. I mean, yeah, he wasn't nearly as bad as I originally thought he was, but he was still the career from District Two that almost and did kill Peeta. I wasted my last arrow on Peeta to make sure he really was gone and wouldn't suffer being ripped apart and eaten by those dog mutts, while he didn't care about him at all.

When Cato was standing there, telling me to just shoot him because he was dead anyway, there was something telling me not to. Was that because I was attracted to him? No! It was because I'm not a killer. Cato could have died and I wouldn't have cared.

"Katniss," he said getting my attention. "Well?"

"I don't know," I said looking at him. "I mean you're not a bad guy and I might be able to learn to love you in time, but right now I really don't know how I feel about you besides that I don't hate you as much anymore."

"That's better then nothing," he smiled. "How did you get along with my mother? You couldn't have been with her long."

"I wasn't," I honestly said. "She threatened me."

"What," he asked shocked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I actually got up half way through her threatening and came up here to find you because I refused to be spoken to like I was the villain when YOU killed him! I wasn't acting! I was really in love with him! I didn't try to stop you from killing him because if I shot you then you both would have gone down, like you said! I would have done anything to end your life and save his! I was in love with him! The only reason you're alive is because I couldn't kill you! You could have killed me and become the lone victor, but you didn't, leaving us to act like we're in love when we're obviously not!"

(CATO'S POV)

"Look," I said picking her up and sitting on Melody's bed. "I understand that you loved Peeta, but I was just trying to get home to Melody. I didn't care about how you felt because I was planning on killing you after him. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you would have done the exact same thing if it was the only was you could make it home to your mother and sister alive."

"I killed three people," she said laying her head in my chest. "Glimmer-"

"Which I'm glad you did because she was WAY to clingy! I only kept her around because she was't a bad shot."

"Marvel-"

"Who was way too attached to Clove and was almost asking for me to kill him to leave her alone."

"And Peeta."

"Who I was accredited for killing. You tried to end his suffering, though he wasn't suffering because he was already gone."

"Either way, I'm the reason that two people aren't able to be with there fam-"

"Stop," I said putting my hand on the side of her face. "If either of them lived then we would have had to die. The only reason we both won is because they needed a winner and we were both going to die. I blacked out and was bleeding to death while you passed out and probably wouldn't have made it through the night from the urge to die. When I first woke up, they said I had won, not mentioning you. They made me fall asleep again because I wasn't 'healed' enough. The next time I woke up Brutus tole me the news. Until the next morning, I couldn't even remember what happened."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it just ends! I'm currently watching a show that I MUST watch! I'll add another chapter Sunday! /= 5 reviews for 500-600 words and 6+ reviews for 1,000+!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10! Here you go! Enjoy! Just so you guys know, I marked off where the POV changes!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Melody

(Katniss POV)

I just stared at him, shocked. He was basically telling that I did nothing wrong, like killing them justified my living. Cato really wasn't the blood thirsty career I originally took him for.

"You really didn't remember," I asked.

"Yeah," he said releasing my head. "Everything started coming back my second time waking up. What brought it all back was seeing you though. You made me remember passing out, killing Peeta, Clove's death, the mutts, and everything else in the arena."

"Cato," I said looking at him. "I know we have to love each other, but let's really push it. Let's not just convince everyone else that we're in love, let's try to convince each other. If we can convince each other that we're in love then we can convince anyone. No one will be able to say we aren't in love when WE can't even tell the difference. We have to do it."

"For Prim and Melody," He said kissing my forehead.

"What for me and Prim," Melody asked walking in.

"We have to try not to be so loving," Cato lied easily.

"You see," I said smiling at Melody. "We don't want you or Prim getting grossed out that your brother and her sister are in love."

"I don't see it as gross," She smiled back. "I think you and my brother are cute together and I'm going to miss you when you two leave."

"Do you want to come meet Prim," I asked without thinking.

"Really," She almost screamed. "YEAH! I'D LOVE TO MEET YOUR SISTER!"

"Well, Melody, you have to ask mom first," Cato said. "She might not want you so far away from home."

"There's not way she'll say no," she smiled. "I'll be with you!"

"Go ask," Cato said. "Just to make sure."

"OK," Melody yelled running out of the room.

"I'll make this as quick as I can," Cato said looking at me in the eyes. "If my mother threatens you again, tell me. I will not allow her to treat you like dirt when we're in love, forced or not."

"And if my family does anything, tell me," I said to him. "You're with me and they know that I'm not one to mess with."

* * *

(CATO POV)

I smiled. Katniss was strong and I knew she wouldn't let her family do anything to hurt me, but she had no idea what I would I was willing to do to my mother if she threatened her again. In District Two, the oldest child could take the other children away from their parents if they were doing a bad job raising them. My mother has been lying to Melody her whole life and making me lie to her too, which was on the grounds of me taking her away. With one trip to the justice building, I could take Melody and give her the life she deserves, not being lied to.

"She said I can't because you two need your alone time and I'd just be a nuisance," Melody said coming in crying.

Katniss jumped up and hugged her. Picking her up, Katniss brought Melody to her bed and laid next to her. She hushed her and tried to calm her, but nothing was working. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and walked downstairs.

"What is wrong with you," I almost yelled at my mother. "Not just did you THREATEN the love of my life, but you told Melody she would be a nuisance if she came with Katniss and I when you KNOW how much I love her! Melody IS coming with us."

"What do you mean she's going," My mother yelled grabbing my arm.

"Just what I said. She's coming," I said pulling my arm out of her grasp and walking out of the house.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"Melody," I said when she stopped crying.

"Yes," She said looking at me, her eyes still BRIGHT red.

"Your brother went downstairs," I said smiling, trying to make her smile too. "He's going to talk to your mom and convince her to let you come with us because you wouldn't be a nuisance. In fact, it would be fun and I bet you and Prim would get along great!"

"You really think so," She said sniffling.

"No," I said looking down then looking right back at her. "I know so!"

"What is Prim like," she asked smiling.

"Well, she's tiny, like you-"

"Except she's twelve and I'm only eight," She smiled.

"You're both tiny though," I laughed. "She loves helping people, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, and you just remind me of her when she was your age."

"I remind you of her," She asked smiling. "That's so cool! I hope that doesn't bother you! If it does I'll stay out of your way because I don't want you to look at me and get sad because you're thinking of your sister!"

"It's alright," I smiled. "You look like her, but there are still a couple small differences that don't make me upset. Besides, you're a bouncy little girl and she's always been worried about something happening. When she was eight, I was twelve and signing up for tessera, hunting, and fighting to keep her and my mother alive."

"You can hunt in your district," She asked, eyes wide.

"I went beyond the fence," I said, realizing after that I shouldn't have told her that. "It was VERY dangerous and if it weren't for my friend Gale, I probably would have died out there. He's the reason I was alive to volunteer for my sister and your brother is the reason I'm here to meet you!"

"By the way, where is he," She asked. "I heard him yelling and the door slam."

* * *

(CATO POV)

"Hello Mr. Cline," a Peacekeeper named Devon said when I walked in. "How may we help you today?"

"I need to talk to Marcus," I said. "It's an emergency."

"What's wrong," He asked, the worry obvious on his face.

"I'd like to report a crime," I said looking at him.

"Against," He asked, looking more worried then before.

"My mother."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Hahaha! I hope you liked it and don't hate me for the slight cliffy! ****/= 4 review for 500 words, 5 reviews for about 700 words and 6+ reviews for 1,000+ words! Yes, I changed the reviews for words, but I thought you guys deserved it! This chapter was 1,027without including A/N or "Chapter X: Chapter Title" because I want to make sure you guys get all the words you deserve! I'll still update tomorrow based on the reviews I get before I wake up tomorrow morning!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. I only officially got two or three reviews, but I decided to make it a long chapter because over all I had enough reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Cato Takes Action

(KATNISS POV)

"Well, I guess we have to go find him," I said smiling.

"Ok," Melody said sitting up.

"Where do you think he could be," I asked her, maybe she might know.

"The Justice Hall," She answered quickly. "Whenever he argues with our mom he goes to the Justice Hall."

"Ok," I said getting up and helping her. "Let's go to the Justice Hall.

* * *

(CATO POV)

"Your mother," Devon asked shocked. "May I ask why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it to anyone besides Jason," I said walking past him.

Devon was six years older then me and my mentor for the first year of training. If I hadn't been chosen to volunteer, I would have been a mentor at eighteen too. The only reason Devon wasn't chosen when he was eighteen is because his father was killed in the same avalanche that killed mine and his mother had killed herself three days later, making him the only one in his family able to take care of his little brother.

"Cato," Jason said as I walked into his office. "What do I owe this great pleasure to."

"I need to report a crime against my mother," I said walking over to his desk.

"For what," he asked shocked.

"For one, she's been lying to Melody since the day she was born and has been forcing me to do it to. If I didn't lie, she was threatening to take Melody away from me forever. Second, She THREATENED Katniss. I know Katniss is from District Twelve, but she is a victor AND my fiancé. Third, she argued with me, a VICTOR, and grabbed my arm as if she was going to hurt me. I'm not bruised, but she had a strong grip on my arm."

"Your mother threatened Katniss," He asked shocked. Threatening a victor, no matter what district, is a Capital Offense here. Victors are supposed to be treated like the next highest official behind the president.

"Yes sir," I said. "She acted fine when I was there, but Katniss said she did. When I talked to her after Melody ran in crying that our mother called her a nuisance, she didn't deny either of what I has accused her of. She just questioned my taking her with us to meet Katniss sister and grabbed my arm."

"Mr. Cline," He said looking at me. "Do you really want to do this? If you do, your sister will never see your mother again and she will be punished, either killed or turned into an Avox and sent to work in the Capital."

"I know," I said. "I'm tired of being afraid of her. I've come here hundreds of times before to convict her of her crimes, but I've chickened out because of Melody. This time, she caused Melody to cry and I refuse to take that."

"Alright," Jason nodded before filling out some paperwork. "So would like custody of her, or would you like her to be put in the system?"

"The system," I heard from behind me.

Turning around, I saw Katniss and Melody. Melody looked like she was about to cry again and Katniss looked shocked.

"Would you really put me in the system," she asked, her eyes watering.

"No," I said running over and picking her up. "I would never put you in the system!"

"So does that mean you're going to get custardy of me," she asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Katniss smiled at her. "He loves you and I think you're wonderful."

"Jason, I'm taking her," I smiled.

"Alright," he said writing again. "Melody will be yours and your mother will be taken to the Capital for trial as soon as you sign here."

Taking the pen, I signed the paper and smiled at Melody. She was finally going to be treated right, not lied to, and loved like she deserves to be.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I smiled at Melody and Cato. Cato was the love of my life, or so I'm trying to convince myself, and Melody was like a young Prim. My life was changing fast and it felt like I should have had whiplash. With Cato being Melody's guardian, I was too since we're engaged. I wonder how Prim will take all this.

"Katniss," Melody's voice said taking me out of my trance.

"Yes," I said looking at her.

"I'm glad your taking care of me," She said smiling.

"You should be," Cato smiled. "She's amazing and now you don't have to be with mom. She's lied to you, hurt you, make you cry, and I couldn't take anymore. If Katniss knew the rules in District Two, she would have told me to take you away from Mom."

"The rules here are different then in District Twelve," She asked, amazed that the rules could change from a wealthy district to the poorest district.

"Yeah," I said looking at her. "But not a lot of them, only a couple. The districts have slightly different rules because of what they make. District Twelve has rules about stealing coal and you don't because Twelve makes coal, not Two."

"Oh," she said. "That makes sense."

"Melody," Cato smiled at her. "Let's go home and get your things so we can move them to our new house."

"New house," she asked confused. "Isn't your house in the Victor's Village?"

"Actually, Katniss and I live in the Capital now so we can be together," Cato smiled. "And, now that we have you, we have to pack my stuff and yours before going to District Twelve and getting Katniss's stuff too."

"Oh," she said smiling. "Let's so! I want to make sure I grab all the important stuff!"

"You know, you can bring as much as you want," I smiled. "Once you two are all packed, we can go to District Twelve to meet my family and get my stuff."

"And we need to call President Snow and tell him about the newest addition," Cato smiled at me.

"You two are having a baby," Melody screamed.

"No," I almost yelled.

"What she means is not yet," Cato said cooly. "We will in the future, but I was talking about you."

"So does this make you and Katniss my mom and dad now," She asked un-expectantly, well to me anyway.

Was I ready for someone to call me "Mom" yet? Was I ready to have a child, well eight year old, depend on me to be there? Would this end badly and end up with Melody feeling the same way about me as her mother? How would I explain this to Prim, my innocent little Prim? I'm not ready to be a mother. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**A/N: From this point on, I will be (hopefully) adding a chapter every other day. For example, I'm posting this and you have twenty four hours to review, determining the length of the chapter. Below is how the length by reviews will be determined.**

**1-3 reviews will be worth 200 words each and every other review on top of that will be an additional 100 words. I will only take up to ten reviews for wording, but all reviews are welcomed and I will try to make them longer with more reviews.. For example: 4 reviews would be 3 reviews at 200 each and 1 review at 100, so 700 words. At 10 reviews, the word count will be 1,300 words so that's why I'm stopping the reviews for words count there. The number or words will not include author's notes or chapter titles and will be be getting as close to that number as possible, only going a max of 20 words over.**

**Now, I know this is probably one of the world's longest author's notes, but I thought you all deserved to know exactly what I'm thinking. If you all wand long chapters, it's up to you now. I won't be adding chapters up that are 1,119 words without your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go. Chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: Melody

(KATNISS POV)

Oh my gosh. I am NOT ready to be a mom yet. Just thinking about someone calling me that scares me. I know Melody wouldn't really be my daughter, but I don't want to be a mom. Oh my gosh. How will I tell her I don't want to be her mom without hurting her feelings. She's such a sweet little girl and-

"Katniss," Cato said putting me back to reality.

"Huh," I ask looking at him.

"What do you think of my idea," He said.

"What idea," I asked, still not knowing what he was talking about.

"About us legally being Melody's mom and dad now since we'll be raising her, but not having her call us that because I'm not ready to be a father yet and I'm pretty sure you're freaking out about even the idea of being called 'Mom.' I'll be Cato and you'll be Katniss, her brother and almost sister-in-law that took custody of her," He said looking at me.

"Oh," I said looking at him. "Yeah. I like that."

"As long as you two treat me better then Mommy did, I'll be fine," Melody smiled.

Cato put her down and the three of us walked back to their house. We were almost there when I heard yelling and screaming. It sounded like a woman's voice. It sounded like their mother.

"LET GO OF ME," she screamed as she was dragged past us. "I'M A GREAT MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE HER! YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ANYONE! YOU'RE JUST USING US ALL FOR YOUR OWN LITTLE GAME! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOUR BROTHER IS A HORRIBLE FATHER OR YOUR NEW MOTHER IS THE SLUT I TOLD YOU SHE WAS!"

* * *

(MELODY POV)

The look on Katniss's face changed. She looked happy before, but now she looked angry and hurt. My mom had just insulted and hurt a victor, which as against the law! There was no way she was going to get away with that! Without giving it another thought, I walked over to my mother.

"How DARE you," I yelled. "Katniss has been better to me in the last couple hours then you have my whole life!"

With that, I slapped her and ran over to Katniss and Cato. What was I thinking?! I just slapped my mother! An eight year old just slapped her mother! Cato would be so mad at me! We were taught to respect our elders and I just SLAPPED one!

* * *

(CATO POV)

My sister just slapped our mother. It's not right to slap elders, but it's the fault of the parents until the age of twelve. My mother is her parent and she would get in trouble for Melody slapping her. I would have done it years ago, but I would have gotten in trouble myself and possibly kicked out of the academy. I would have to scold her and tell her it's wrong.

"Melody," I almost yelled, trying to sound mad. "Didn't she teach you to respect your elders, not matter what!"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! You need to respect your elders! If you only listen to one thing she taught you, that should be the one," I yelled.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"Cato," I yelled at him. "You're scaring her!"

Getting down on one knee, I hugged Melody. She was shaking and I could feel tears falling down her face.

"Shh," I said trying to calm her down. "Shh! It's ok! He didn't mean to scare you! Shh!"

"She should know and she needed to hear it again," He said looking down at me.

"Well you didn't have to yell," I yelled, letting go of her. "She's only eight, Cato! You didn't need to yell and scare her because just scolding her would have been enough, but instead you let her see your Career side in person!"

"Mel-"

Before Cato could even finish her name, she bolted to the house. I got up and ran after her as fast as I could. I knew I shouldn't have let her go.

* * *

(CATO POV)

"MELODY," I yelled, running after her and Katniss.

I shouldn't have yelled. It brought out my Career side that I NEVER wanted Melody to see. She's now terrified of me and it's all my fault. I've been a worse guardian in the lest five minutes than my mother has her whole life.

"Melody," I said knocking on her door. "Melody please open the door."

"NO," She screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Melody, please," Katniss said next to me.

"NO!"

"Melody, please," Katniss said again. "If we can't come and help you pack, how are you supposed to meet Prim?"

"I don't want to meet her!"

"Why not," I asked. "You seemed really excited earlier."

"I don't want to be yelled at again!"

"Melody, I only yelled because Peacekeepers were looking and I needed to show them I could discipline you! I didn't mean to scare you and I wouldn't have done it if the Peacekeepers weren't around," I said putting my head on the wall next to her door. "Melody, please, don't not go to District Twelve to meet Prim because of me."

* * *

(MELODY POV)

Don't not. Mom said that was a double negative which meant the opposite. Don't not, do. Do go because of me. What? That made no sense.

"What," I asked, tears still streaming down my face.

"He's saying if you want to go meet Prim them go and don't let what he said stop you," I heard Katniss say from behind the door.

I didn't want to let him in, but he would come in if I let Katniss in. Do I really want Katniss in here with me? Yes, I do. Him coming in was a chance I had to take.

* * *

(CATO POV)

I was just about to turn and walk away when I heard the door unlock. In the doorway was Melody, eyes red and watery. Katniss grabbed her and I walked into her room. Getting all of her clothes, I put the on the bed to grab later.

"Fold them," Katniss said walking over. "It will be easier to carry them later.."

I threw all the clothes on the floor, folded them, and put them back on the bed. I started quickly folding the rest of Melody's clothes and putting them on the bed as well. Before leaving the room, I put her pillow and blanket on top of her clothes.

"If you have anything else you need, put it on the bed so we don't forget it," I said looking at her. "Once we leave, this house will cease to be ours."

Katniss let go of Melody and she ran in her room, grabbing a stuffed bear the was on the floor. I could tell she thought it was strange that she would want that old thing.

"It was mine," Cato said looking at me. "It seems stupid that I gave her a stuffed bear, but it was the last thing my father gave me before he died. It was the most valuable thing I had, so I gave it to her when I left for the games. I told her that as long as she had it, she would always have a piece of me with her incase I didn't make it back from the games. I promised I'd come back, but it's hard to keep your promise when even your best friend is your greatest enemy. In the arena, I lost not just a friend, I lost the only person who meant it when they said they would do everything in their power to help me return home to Melody with honor, even if I wasn't alive to hold her.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 11 got 10 reviews so Chapter 12 is 1,300 words exactly! It was hard to get to 1,300, but I did it! I hope you all like it because I wrote about 700 words in my math class when I should have been paying attention! I know the POV changed a lot, but I wanted you guys to feel what each person was feeling. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**1-3 reviews = 200 words each, 4-10 are 100 each, and 11+ is just whatever I can add but not 100 each.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**ATTENTION READERS! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE STORY!**_

I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded yet! I know I'm now two weeks late, but my Uncle was just admitted to the hospital today after almost a week of being sick. I'm slowly writing it and trying to write more and more, it's just hard right now. Because I've been so busy and worried, I'm going to be nice and just post what I have for now... You don't have to review, It's only 561 words and I'm about 750 words off. If you want to review, go ahead, but I will be making chapter AT LEAST 1,300 words because this one is so much shorter then planned. To be honest, I thought this chapter wasn't even 300 words so you guys should be happy it's almost double that! Anyway, now that I've added the worlds LONGEST starting Author's note, here is (the much shorter then it should be) Chapter 13.

* * *

**Chapter 13:On the train to District Twelve**

(KATNISS POV)

The train seemed much happier with Melody on it. She was bouncing around and made the whole ride seem faster, well before she went to sleep. This afternoon, we were boarding the train after a few hours in District Two, and now we're only a few hours away from District Twelve, hours away from Prim.

"Katniss," I heard a voice from behind me say. "You should be sleeping."

"I could say the same to you," I said turning to look at Cato.

"Melody had a nightmare so I had to help her back to sleep and not I'm up," He smiled. "What's your excuse?"

"I just can't sleep," I smiled. "In a matter of hours, I'll be with Prim. I haven't seen her since she came to visit me before Peeta and I departed."

"That's how I was with Melody," He said picking me up.

I didn't fight it since we're "in love" and all, but that doesn't mean I liked a single second of it. I like my own two feet on the ground, that still hasn't changed.

"I know, I know," he laughed putting me down. "Can't you even pretend to like me holding you? I mean we are star-crossed lovers!"

I laughed. He's not bad, but I still wasn't completely sure of my feelings for him. He wasn't the murdering career from District Two I met back in the Training Center and Arena, but he wasn't Peeta either. I like him, but not like he likes me. I hate forced relationships by President Snow...

"Lower your voice," I said changing the subject. "You're going to wake Melody!"

* * *

(MELODY POV)

I was laying in bed, sleeping, when I heard Cato's voice and woke up. Listening closely, I heard Katniss to tell him to hush up for me. Katniss was really cool for a girl from District Twelve.

During the games, Mom told me all about the other districts and how bad they were. District One were kiss ups, never really care about anyone except themselves. Three made our lights, but that was really it because the Capital only wanted them for that. Four smelt of fish and did nothing because no one eats or uses fish except them and occasionally the capital during the games. Five did absolutely nothing, I mean they're power plant workers, we could ALL live without them. Six made transportation, so what, oh wow a train that takes people from here and brings them to the Capital, big deal, not important. Seven has lumber and paper, which we could get ourselves if we didn't have a fence surrounding us. Eight makes clothes, but clothes aren't that important because at one time, apparently, we all ran around without clothes or in one outfit. Nine only has grain, which only goes to the poor districts because they enter their names more time for food. Ten has the meat we eat, which is the only good thing about them because they think they're all that. Eleven has their own food supply so we don't need them and they don't need us. Twelve, the poorest of the districts, has coal and is covered in coal dust, nothing good comes from being dirty all the time, even their victors, Haymitch and a person before him that I was never told the name of, were dirty, smelly, drunks.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ATTENTION READERS!**_

I don't have even a little bit of a new story to add because I've been worrying about my Uncle. He's home, but his liver is failing and he also has cancer in it. While in the hospital, he got better, but he's not doing all that great. His skin is turning yellow-ish again and I can just tell he's not doing great. My mom says he probably only has about 4 months left, but hopefully he lives longer.

I have a final on Monday (12/10), a 4-5 page (single spaced) paper due with my Monday final (not due Monday, but due probably a day or two later) and a final Thursday (12/12). I will be slowly working on Chapter 14 of Hate/Love Relationships, but I'm not sure when I'll update. I'll be keeping this up as a chapter so I know "reviews" on this chapter aren't Chapter 14 reviews, but I want your opinion.

Would you guys rather me add small chapters (possibly only a couple hundred words each) until I'm able to add longer chapters again, or would you guys rather me just add the longer chapters (which will an even longer time until I actually can update the story again)? Whichever choice you choose, please tell me why you would rather that choice over the other. If you'd like, you may PM me (make the subject something that shows it's for this story *Example: "Hate/Love Relationship Chapters"*) and I promise that I will respond to you.

Innocent Primrose Everdeen: Thank you for telling me not rush brilliance :)

rayleen14: I'm sorry I made you cry, and I'm sorry that this does not have any story with it. The next update to this story will! :)

EnyaandEathenyl: I'm glad you like Melody slapping her mom and I'll hopefully be able to update soon... :)

HeyoMyFellowReaders101: We already talked, but you deserve a thank you that EVERYONE can see, so thank you :)

RachellovesPeeta: Thank you for saying you really like my story, it made me smile :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, my uncle is slowly getting worse and it hurts... Anyway here is Chapter 14! Country music fans, this chanter title is the name of a song by Emerson Drive! Haha! I needed a laugh, sorry!**

Chapter 14: I Should Be Sleeping

(KATNISS POV)

"Oops," he said sitting on the couch. "I hope I don't. She needs her sleep."

"Yeah," I said looking at the window. "We all do."

"You go to sleep," he said causing me to look at him. "If I can't get up and walk, maybe I'll just pass out from exhaustion."

I nodded and he let me go. Instead of laying down, I got up. I winked at him and ran off. I had to real destination, I just felt like running and having him chase me to possibly get me tired.

"Katniss," I heard him yell before his loud footsteps came running after me.

I knew I had about a three second head start, but he's faster than me. The only way to out run would be to climb a tree because the higher branches wouldn't be able to hold his weight, like the tree I climbed to escape back in the arena. The arena. I froze.

"Kat-," I heard before falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I tried to warn you!"

(CATO POV)

"It's fine," she said sitting up and shaking her head. "I'm fine."

Maybe running in to her way fine, which it wasn't, but she was not fine. Something was up and I think I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on hers and looking in her eyes. "You're not fine and don't lie saying you are because I can see in your eyes that you're hurting."

"I was thinking how to escape and I thought of," she said looking down. "I thought of the arena."

"Katniss," I said pulling her on my lap. "It's ok. I know why thinking of the arena hurts you so much, but you're alright and you're about to see your family and friends again."

"I only have my mother and sister for family and Gale is my only real friend. Madge and I have never been close, though she gave me the Mockingjay pin I always wear," She sighed, putting her head on my chest. "I've never been close with anyone and I'm not liked very much, especially by Peeta's family now."

"At the reaping, they looked like they liked you," I half smiled, though she didn't see. "They did that thing where they kissed three fingers and held them up to you."

"It's a sign of love and respect, but that was before I shot Peeta."

"Katniss, you shot him because I broke him neck and threw him over the side of the Cornucopia. My intentions were to kill, yours were to stop agony. Yeah, he was most likely already dead, but a sound came out of him like a cry and you wanted to make sure he wasn't alive to feel his body being ripped apart by those mutant dogs! You were caring, I was murderous. They'll hate me, but they'll still love you," I said getting up with her in my arms.

(MELODY POV)

I opened the door to the dining and living room car. I gasped when I realized that my brother wasn't in there. Hearing light laughter, I looked at the other door and saw Cato and Katniss.

"Katniss," I said when she and Cato entered the car.

"Melody," She said shocked. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I shrugged. "Anyway, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She said looking at me worried.

"When my mother was still my mother-"

"She'll always be our mother Mel, she's just not in our lives anymore," Cato said sitting on the couch.

"Ok, my mother was telling me all about the twelve districts and Capital during recap of the reaping. After the reaping, until we learned everyone's scores, she talked about everyone. She started with District One and made her way through District Twelve, male them female, skipping District Two because that's... was my district."

"What did she say," Cato said.

"I was getting there, I said looking at him. "Anyway, when she got to you, she couldn't shut her mouth. She basically said you were a worthless excuse for a tribute and you'd be getting a lower score than the twelve year old, you would be the first to get killed, and she would be surprised if you made it more than five minutes because you were so weak and probably had to sleep with the Gamemakers to get your eleven."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Because it's been SOO long since I've updated, here are TWO little chapters. If you want to know about my uncle, I'm going to be adding a note on the bottom marked "UNCLE UPDATE" so you guys know what's up because he's the reason I'm taking longer to update... My apologies in advance for spelling and grammatical errors. I wrote these in the car to and from the hospital! Both chapters are about 450 words... ANYWAY! Here are chapters 15 AND 16!**

**Chapter 15: Calming Down The Career Within**

(KATNISS POV)

"Mom said what," Cato yelled.

"Cato," I said getting up. "Calm down. It's no big deal. I'm used to being the lowest on the food chain."

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT," He said getting ten times louder.

"ENOUGH," I yelled at him. "MELODY'S GETTING SCARED!"

I didn't want to yell, but it was the only way to get Cato to listen. When he gets really mad, his inner career comes out and there's basically no way to get him back to his normal self is to yell and get inside his heart.

"I DON'T CARE," He yelled, closing his eyes.

Well, telling him that he's scaring his sister didn't work. I was out of ideas. That might have pushed him over the edge, what made him go back to the way he was in the arena, the career that only cared about killing. Being spontaneous, I did the first thing that came to mind to try and calm him down. I kissed him.

* * *

(CATO POV)

"I DON'T CARE," I yelled, closing my eyes.

I was lying. I cared that Melody was scared, but I was so furious. Our mother had no right to say that about Katniss! She could have been the lone winner!

All of a sudden, I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes and saw Katniss. Her eyes were on mine. I wanted to keep my eyes open and stair into her beautiful eyes, but that didn't happen. Not even a second later, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

I thought maybe I was going crazy, kissing the girl I was forced in to loving and getting engaged to, but then I realized I wasn't. I've grown to accept that we're engaged and actually grown to love her, Katniss Everdeen, MY Girl on Fire.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I didn't know that was going on. I know we were kissing, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to stay in that moment forever, with Cato, kissing him. Ask me this morning I would have said I would never really love him, but right now I'm not so sure. Fighting every fiber of my being, I pulled away.

"Cato," I said not yet opening my eyes.

"If you're going to say Melody's in here and we should stop, she's not in here anymore," He whispered.

"That's not, but it's good to know," I said opened my eyes and smiling at him. "I was going to say we should get to sleep because we'll be in District Twelve soon."

"Fine," He said picking me up. "But we're sleeping in the couch."

I didn't argue. Cato and I could sleep in a king size bed in the Capital, we I think we could sleep on a couch and not kill each other. Actually, killing him is the last thing I would do to him. I think I might actually love Cato...

**Chapter 16: Welcome To District Twelve**

(KATNISS POV)

When I woke up, I heard people cheering. We were in District Twelve. I was home. Running to the window, I looked out and saw the train was still slowly rolling and the train station wasn't yet in view, giving me maybe three minutes to change.

"Cato! Get up! We're here," I yelled running out of the car.

Looking through the clothes I shoved in my suitcase, I sighed. I didn't bring anything that really reflected me. Realizing that I was wasting time, I grabbed a shirt, skirt, and shoes out and threw it on. After dressing, I quickly redoing my side braid.

"Katniss," Melody said coming in. "We just stopped. Peacekeepers are going to get the crowd back and we're free to get off."

"Thank you," I said smiling at her. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," She smiled. "You look like you're in-touch with your nature side! Do you have anything flowery in your bag?"

Before I could even answer, not that I really knew if I or not, Melody was in my suitcase. She was throwing everything on the floor when she gasped.

"Take out your hair and run a brush through it," She said pulling me into the bathroom.

I quickly did as she said and looked at her, wondering why I listened to her. Smiling, she brought me back in the room, sat me on the bed, and put something in my hair.

"I know you don't look like the same Katniss who left District Twelve after volunteering for your sister, but now you look like you haven't lost that side of you," Melody squealed.

I laughed and lightly shook my head, walking back to the living and dining car. When I got there, Cato stood up and walked over to me. He gave me a kiss and we walked over to the half open door.

"KATNISS," I heard in unison as I looked out.

There, in the middle of District Twelve, were Prim, on Gale's shoulders, and my mother. I almost started crying when the Peacekeepers let us get off the train. My first thought was get to Prim. I ran as fast to her and Gale as I could. When I got there, Gale had just put Prim down.

"Katniss," She said throwing her arms around my neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too littler duck," I said holding her tight. "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Katniss," I heard Melody's voice come from behind me.

"Prim," I said pulling away and putting my hand on Melody's shoulder. "This is Melody Cline, Cato's little sister."

**A/N: Hope you all liked this DOUBLE FEATURE update. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**UNCLE UPDATE: My uncle had about a gallon of fluid drain out of him on Friday afternoon. He has cirrhosis, Hepatitis C (which he's had for about 40 years and never taken care of), and cancer in his liver. My mother, a nurse, gives him an estimated four months to live. Hopefully he lives longer, but he won't be around for much longer. To end this note on my uncle, today is his 60th birthday and my mom is making him New England Clam Chowder (which is AMAZINGLY AWESOME!).**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here you go, 17!**

Chapter 17: Prim and Gale

(PRIM POV)

I stood there looking at the little girl in front of me. There was no was she was more then ten years old! It was obvious she was from a wealthier district because of her clothes and how she wasn't super thin. I wasn't sure about her. She looked like she was stealing my Katniss.

"Hi," she said extending her hand to me. "Kat's told me so much about you!"

"She has," I asked looking at Katniss and taking Melody's hand to not be rude. "She's never told me anything about you."

"I just met her yesterday," Katniss said looking at me. "I didn't have time to write or I would have to let you know she was coming. I'm sorry I didn't find a way to tell you."

"It's fine," I said, some what rudely.

Katniss is MY sister. I don't want to share her with some little kid who knows next to nothing about her. Katniss volunteered for me because I was twelve, terrified, and knew nothing about hunting. Since she's been gone, I've actually gone out with Gale and learned to hunt, though I'm not that good yet.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

Prim has never been rude to me, but she sure sounded like it today. I'm pretty sure I know why, but she has no reason to be jealous of Melody. Melody is younger, CATO'S sister, and all I really know about her is that she's Clove's half sister.

"Catnip," Gale said bringing me out of my trance and hugging me. "I told you! I told you that you could win! I told you that you could come home!"

I laughed and hugged him back. Gale believed in me from the beginning. He was also trying to tell me something before the door closed between us. When we weren't surrounded by all of District Twelve, I'd ask him what.

"OH! This is Gale," I said when Gale finally let me go. "I've been friends with Gale for about four years now. He promised to take care of Prim and my mother while I was gone, not letting them starve. It's because of him that Prim didn't get any tesserae so her name wouldn't be entered more times."

"Thank you," Cato said to Gale. "Katniss has told me a lot about you. She was so worried she was that you would go work in the mines and wouldn't be able to help Prim, though you never break your promises. I knew you wouldn't let her down because friends like you never let people down. When she saw Prim on TV, she almost started crying because she wasn't just skin and bones."

* * *

(PRIM POV)

"I'm lucky to have had him around," I said looking at Cato. "From being forced to eat SOMETHING at least twice a day, to being reassured that Katniss would be alright and win like she promised me, he gave me hope. I just wish I knew you two were in love so I wouldn't have worried so much that you would end up killing her! I really thought you wanted her dead!"

"Never," he said smiling and looking at Katniss out of the corner of his eye. "I love your sister! I hope it's alright that I asked her to marry me on camera without even asking you first! She was so worried about not getting your permission first."

When Katniss won, I would have thought she would have sent me some kind of letter, even telling me that she loved him. I know she was in the hospital, but it would have been nice to know she hadn't forgotten me. I'm glad she's happy with Cato, but what about me? I'm her little sister and the ONLY reason she was District Twelve's female tribute! Didn't I even matter anymore?

**UNCLE UPDATE: He has an appointment tomorrow, but no real change. He thinks he's going back to work on Monday, but he's not. There's no way. He's not healthy enough and no doctor in their right mind will give him permission!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just got really into this chapter so I wrote it quick. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Jealousy

(GALE POV)

I watched Prim talk to Kat's fiancé. He looked like too much of a pretty boy for her. There was something about him I didn't like. He was nothing like her, except that he volunteered to be in the games. Looking at him, I could tell something was up. He wasn't with her for love. There was another reason and I was going to figure it out.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

I didn't like the way that my brother was getting looked at by Katniss' friend. He was looking at him like he was a challenge. Something wasn't right about him. He didn't seem like the guy Kat told me about.

"I'm glad he helped keep you alive too," I smiled at Prim. "When I met your sister, she was so excited me meeting you! I was so scared that you wouldn't like me that I almost stayed in District Two until they were on their way back to the Capital."

* * *

(PRIM POV)

I was shocked. She was going to LIVE with them. That LITTLE GIRL was going to be LIVING with MY SISTER in THE CAPITAL! That's totally not fair!

"Wow," I said trying not to sound pissed off. "That's awesome! You're so lucky!"

* * *

(CATO POV)

I smiled when Prim said Melody was lucky because it showed that she wanted to live with us too. I knew she would. When I called President Snow on the train and told him about Melody, I asked if Prim could too because it wouldn't be fair to her if my sister could come live with us and she couldn't.

"So are you," I said smiling at her.

"What," Prim asked looking at me confused.

"You are too," I said. "When I told President Snow that my little sister had to come live with us because we no longer had a mother, I asked him if you could come too. It wasn't easy, but he reluctantly said yes. That is if you want to live in the Capital with us!"

* * *

(KATNIS POV)

"AHH," Prim screamed. "YES, YES, YES! I'D LOVE TO! YES! OH MY GOD! YES!"

"You asked and got an okay," I asked trying not to scream too.

"Yes," Cato smiled. "I knew that Prim would be jealous that Melody was coming and not her so I asked and he said yes. When we leave District Twelve, Prim will be coming with you, me, and Melody."

Before another word, I jumped on Cato and kissed him. Cato had made my day a million times better. Not just did I get to see Prim again, but she was going to be living with us in the Capital. Prim was going to get to live with me again and we were never going to have to worry about food again.

* * *

(GALE POV)

She jumped on him, no big deal. She hugged him, no big deal. He picked her up, no big deal. She kissed him and he kissed her back, HUGE DEAL! The girl I loved, my Katniss Everdeen, was all over some guy she just met a couple weeks ago and tried to kill her.

He says he loves her, lie. He proposed, fake. He says he loves her, lie. He asked Snow for Prim to come because "she would be jealous, lie. He says he loves her, lie. I love her, one hundred percent true. He would not get away with faking his love for my Katniss. We were meant to be together and she WILL be mine.

**UNCLE UPDATE: Same as the last chapter seeing as it's the same day...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you SOO much rayleen14 for helping me! She gave me an idea that I just took off with for this chapter!**

Chapter 19: Gale And Katniss Talk

(CATO POV)

Katniss kissing me felt like electricity. It was furious, stronger than I even thought possible for a loveless relationship for her. I could have sworn it was real, the passion behind her kiss, but there was no way it was. She didn't really love me, it was just a show.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I finally pulled away and looked at Cato. He was smiling and looking directly back into my eyes. The only thing I could tell at this moment was that he was happy and so was I.

"I love you," I said hugging him again. "Thank you."

* * *

(GALE POV)

My heart stopped beating. I couldn't breathe. She didn't mean it. She couldn't have meant it. How could she love someone she just met? It had to be a ploy to make us believe they really were in love. She didn't really love him. She couldn't really love him. I'm the right guy for her, not that stupid, District Two, CAREER!

* * *

(PRIM POV)

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "Enough with the lovey dovey crap! Some of us want to go home and show you the new house!"

Katniss laughed and took my hand. I was so happy that she was holding MY hand. I learned to hunt for her. I wanted to have a piece of her with me just incase she didn't make it home.

* * *

(GALE POV)

"Katniss," I said taking her hand and having her look at me. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," She said confused.

"Alone," I said looking at Prim and the boy stealing my Katniss.

She looked confused, but followed me. It was a long walk to the fence, but I liked being alone with her. The whole walk, I was wondering how I would tell her that I loved her and she belonged with me, not him. I checked for the buzzing of the fence being on, but it was non-existent. We finally made it to the middle of the forest when I finally felt safe to talk to her without listening ears.

"Katniss," I said before she cut me off.

"It feels like home here more than anywhere else" she smiled. "This was the only place that made me feel at a home. I wish my dad was here to see me hunting, to congratulate me on saving Prim and for winning the Hunger Games."

"Katniss," I said turning her to look at me. "We need to talk."

"I know," She sighed. "I've been wondering what you were going to tell me before the door was shut in your face since it happened. I pushed it to the back of my mind while in the arena, but I've been wondering a lot lately."

"Well, I was going to tell you that," I said before hearing a scream.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

"KATNISS," I screamed. "KATNISS HELP!"

I was trapped. I was trying to follow her, but got stuck in a thorny bush with a trap around my ankle. Every move I made ended up with more pain and blood. I needed help. Without help, I would die.

"KATNISS! HELP ME," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"MELODY," I yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She was here somewhere. I heard her scream. She was hurt. She was stuck. She was somewhere and needed me.

"MEDODY," I yelled again.

"OVER HERE," I heard from my right.

I ran to the only coverage in sight, a thorn bush that still had a couple leaves left on it. When I got closer, I could see the blue fabric of her shirt.

* * *

(GALE POV)

Shit. She was in the thorn bush. Not just any thorn bush though, the thorn bush where I set one of my leg trap. We had to get to her before she struggled too much or she could loose a part of her leg!

"Don't move," I yelled. "You'll just end up causing yourself more pain!"

Shit! How were we supposed to explain this to her brother? SHIT!

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I got to the bush and started ripping branches out of my way. I got two branches out and my hands were already bloody, but I couldn't stop. Melody was in trouble and I couldn't let something worse happen than what already was.

"Hold still," I said as tried to get a branch out of her hair.

"Don't move," Gale said getting on his knees, not knowing why and not really caring because he was helping.

"When I say so, pick her up our of the bush and tie my shirt around her ankle," Gale said throwing his shirt off. "NOW!"

I picked her up and almost screamed. Her ankle was extremely bad, like she was in a... No. There was no way. His trap did NOT get her. There was absolutely no way because it was too close to the meadow. We never went within about twenty feet of the meadow.

Pushing that thought out of my head, I got Gale's shirt off the ground and quickly tied it on her's ankle. Looking up, I saw Gale was already running for the fence. I sighed, but ran after him with Melody held tight in my arms.

* * *

(GALE POV)

I got to the fence, listened incase there was a buzz that wasn't there, and went though. I had to get to the Everdeen house. Mrs. Everdeen was the only one in District Twelve who could help that little girl without me getting in trouble for being beyond the fence.

"MRS. EVERDEEN," I yelled opening the door.

"Gale, what's wrong, where's Katniss and where's your shirt," She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"We were in the woods," I said trying to catch my breath. "No one was supposed to be following us, but there was. She hid in a thorn bush where I hid a leg trap. She's hurt! You have to help her!"

"Where's Kat," Cato asked almost yelling.

"On her way," I said before getting pushed to the floor.

* * *

(CATO POV)

She was hurt. My baby sister was hurt and it was all HIS fault. I had to find them. I had to see how bad it was. She's my sister and and now my responsibility.

"CATO," I heard Kat scream.

I looked and saw her running over with Mel. Looking at Mel's ankle, I saw Gale's gray shirt tied on her ankle. It took everything I had not to kill him. His shirt was soaked with blood. Her blood.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've had a lot of time today to write, including take a nap! I felt so refreshed that I wrote this chapter for you guys!**

Chapter 20: Fixing Melody

(CATO POV)

I grabbed Melody from Katniss and ran to the house. I tried not to let my fear show for Melody. She would be fine. Mrs. Everdeen would make her fine.

"Oh my," Mrs. Everdeen said when she saw her. "Put her on the table!"

I put her there and went to find Kat. When I got to the door, I heard someone crying. I looked outside and saw Katniss. My strong, brave, girl on fire, was crying. I felt like the world around me was collapsing. My sister was severely hurt and the love of my life was crying.

"Kat-"

"It's my fault," she said with her head in her hands. "I felt like Gale and I were being followed, but I shrugged it off because I thought I was just over reacting."

"Kat," I said sitting next to her and pulling her on my lap. "It's not your fault. Melody's always had a problem with not watching where she's going. She should have looked in the bush before she hid in it."

"I'm just so scared," she said putting her arms around my neck. "She's just a baby. She might never get to walk on that leg again if my mom can't fix it."

* * *

(GALE POV)

"She might never get to walk on that leg again if my mom can't fix it," I heard when I walked to the front door.

"It's not your fault," Cato said. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Well it's not Melody's fault," She said louder. "So if it's not mine and it's not her's, than who's fault is it?"

"Gale's," He said.

I froze. He's blaming me. I know it was my trap, but the only people who go out in the forest are Katniss, Prim, and myself. I never expected a little girl to go in the forest, forget finding one of my traps the hard way.

"I know you don't like Gale, but don't go to hard on him," Katniss said. "He did help me get her out without looking her leg."

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked back to the kitchen to see what I could do to help. I might have caused her pain, but maybe I could help get rid of it.

* * *

(MRS. EVERDEEN POV)

I was almost afraid to untie Gale's shirt because it was the only thing helping her bleeding. Taking a deep breath, I cleared my head was ready to take care of the little girl.

"I need a big big bowl of water, any and all clean socks in this house, and two pillows," I said out loud, knowing someone would hear and get me what I needed.

"Here," Prim said handing me the bowl of water.

"Two pillows," Gale said running down the stairs.

"Here's all the socks from the clothes line," Prim said dropping them on the table.

"Go find all the other ones you can," I said.

They were off to find socks and I started to do my work. I put one pillow under her head and one under her calf. I was about to untie the shirt when Katniss and Cato walked in.

"Cato, go help Gale and Prim find socks," I said looking at him. "Kat, bring me every herb we have in the house. They're all in the pantry by the fridge."

I took a deep breath and untied the blood soaked shirt. I dropped it on the floor and immediately dropped a sock in the water. I had to try to get a good view of her ankle before I could fix it and stop the bleeding. I wrapped a sock around her ankle and pulled it off. Luckily, it was enough to see her ankle for a second. It was BAD. Even my best wouldn't completely help. When they got to the capital, they would have to bring her to a hospital.

"What else can I do," She said dropping the herbs on the end of the table.

"Go find socks, and you might need to find other clothes too," I said looking at her.

I looked back at the bleeding ankle and started up again. I carefully wiped her ankle with the wet sock and looked through the herbs until I found the one I needed.

"I NEED A SMALL BOWL OF HOT WATER," I yelled up the stairs to the kids.

When I got the bowl of water, I checked the temperature and told the kid to crush up a handful of herbs and let them soak until the water started to turn a slight green color.

I kept wiping her ankle until the mixture was ready. Dipping a sock in it, I carefully applied a thick, watery coat. After, I held a sock on it for thirty seconds and repeated until the mixture was gone. All I was doing was getting rid of any possible infection.

"I ran to the market and bought this," Prim said handing me some kind of sewing like thread. "They said it's good to seal big gashes."

I quickly took it and started to sew up the little girl's ankle. This thread was going to extremely help her chances of healing. When I was about half way done, I told the kid that helped me before, which I finally saw was Cato, to make another mixture that I could reapply.

It was hard to listen to her screaming as I sewed her ankle. I didn't have time to give her anything for the pain and wait for it to set in. She had lost enough blood as it was and she didn't need to loose anymore.

Cato put the bowl by my side and held his sister's leg still. When her leg was sewed up, I applied the herbal water mixture to her ankle again, realizing that I should have put the thread in there to make sure it was clean.

"She needs something for the pain," I said to Prim, who was now at my side. "Something strong."

* * *

(PRIM POV)

I found the strongest sleeping and pain relieving herbs we had, mixed them with a little water, and told Melody to drink it. She made a face, mostly because she was still crying, but drank it. I knew drinking the leaves wasn't smart because the leaves gave it the strength, but she needed to be pain free and sleeping. She almost immediately fell asleep, which is just was I was hoping for.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

When I woke up, I could see the sun was just above the houses in the Victor's Village. I didn't know if it was rising of setting, all I know is that I was in a bed and my ankle was on three pillows.

* * *

**UNCLE UPDATE: My uncle has an appointment on Tuesday that I'm taking him to. He's still really bad... His face is thin and his belly is VERY bloated again because he needs to get drained again. I'm scared because I know I'm going to loose him...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Things To Do Before Returning "Home"

(MELODY POV)

The was shining through the window and showing off a beautiful sunset, or was it a sunrise? How long had I been out? The last thing I remember was Prim making me drink so horrible thing and that's it.

* * *

(CATO POV)

I was sitting with Katniss on the couch when our "check Melody" timer went off. I jumped up and quickly went to see if she was up. When I opened the door, I saw her looking out the window.

"Hey Mel," I said walking over. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," she said raspy, rolling her head over to look at me. "What time is it?"

"It's just about six," I said sitting on her bed. "Kat and I have been taking turns checking on you."

"Morning or night," She asked.

"Morning," I said getting up. "I have to go wake Mrs. Everdeen and tell her you're awake. I'll be right back."

* * *

(MELODY POV)

I didn't want him to go. He was answering my questions and I had a lot more to ask! He would be back soon, but I want my brother. I want Katniss. I want to go home.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

Cato was taking a little longer than usual, so I went upstairs to check on him. I got up the stairs and saw my mother following him to the room Melody was staying in, mine. I quickly caught up with them and saw Melody. She looked like she was still sleeping until she turned her head and looked at us.

* * *

(MRS. EVERDEEN POV)

"How do you feel," I asked.

"Tired," Melody answered.

"Do you feel up to going home," I asked.

I wanted her to stay here a little longer, but she'll be in good hands either way. Katniss and Cato would take great care of her on the train ride back to the Capital, and Prim would be there too.

"Yeah," she said getting watery eyed. "I wanna go home."

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"We'll leave later than," I said smiling at her. "I just have a couple things to do before we go."

Melody nodded and I walked out. I had to go to the bakery and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. I had to apologize for not saving their son. The had to know the truth, that I really did love him and shot my last arrow out of sympathy if he was still alive, which I know now that it was just a waste because he was already gone.

"Hello," I said opening the door to the bakery.

"How may I help you," Mr. Mellark said walking in from the back room. "Oh. Katniss. Hello."

"Look, I need to talk to you, your wife, and your other sons quickly," I said looking at him. "It's important and can't wait."

"Honey, kids, come out here," he called back. "Someone wants to talk to us."

"What do you want," Mrs. Mellark said when she saw me.

"I need to tell you guys that I'm sorry," I said looking at her, then Peeta's brothers. "I didn't want Peeta to die. When it was down to just me, Peeta and Cato, I smiled knowing that the two of us could return home together. I was terrified seeing Peeta in Cato's arms at the edge of the cornucopia. The only thing going through my mind was how do I kill Cato without killing Peeta too. By the time I realized Peeta was drawing an "X" on the back of Cato's hand, it was too late. When I saw Cato break Peeta's neck, I wanted to kill him, but I wanted to make sure Peeta was actually gone and not suffering by getting torn apart by those mutt dogs. I took the shot and hit him in the forehead to make sure that his body wouldn't be ruined when he returned home. When Peeta and I were talking about the burnt bread, we weren't lying and he really did give it to me. Saving him, or trying to save him so he could return home, was my way of paying him back for saving me. I'm sorry he couldn't have come home alive, but I TRIED and I wish he was here to say I'm sorry to. The kisses weren't fake. I really did love him."

"If you loved him, than why are you with Cato," one of Peeta's brothers asked.

"Because I love him too. I would have chosen Peeta over Cato because I never thought President Snow would let us be together since we're from two different districts," I said holding back tears. "I just never got the chance to actually be with him outside of the arena, here, back home."

All of a sudden, someone hugged me. I didn't want to see who. I liked the idea that it was Peeta. The idea that he was live and saying he understood, that he loved me too.

"I have to go," I said taking a deep breath as the hug ended. "Cato, Melody, Prim and I are going home, well back to the Capital, today."

I walked out without another word and tried to control my breathing. Peeta was gone and I was just going to have to learn to get over him. He was just another dead tribute from District Twelve.

* * *

(PRESIDENT SNOW POV)

"We need to think fast about what the next Hunger Games Quarter Quell will be. I liked the idea of one past victor, but not anymore. We need something better. Something like adding more tributes, except we double the tributes last Quarter Quell. Any ideas," I asked the Gamemakers. "I don't care what, just something. We have to make them think we really have planned these far in advance!"

"How about we have twelve more tributes, one extra male from six of the districts and six females from the other six."

"Or we could double the tributes, but after we pick one male and one female, we mix the rest of the names together and pick the other two that way.

"Or we could do both," smiled. "Double the tributes and half them. Instead of having twenty four tributes, we will have sixty, FIVE from each district!"

"How will we be doing that Sir?"

"Even districts will give us one extra boy and odd districts will give us one extra girl, then the names will all be mixed and two more will be drawn," I laughed. "Cato and Katniss might have made a fool of us, but WE are in control and must show them that WE are in control, not them. Now, someone write this down and put it in the envelope marked Third Quarter Quell!"

* * *

**A/N: I've been writing as fast as I can because I owe you guys long chapters. The last 3 chapters in a row have been over 1100 words (according to Pages because fan fiction says there are less words than there are...) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**UNCLE UPDATE: Appointment tomorrow, which I'm driving him to, to get drained. He's getting worse and worse by the day. It's really hard. His children didn't give two shits about him when they were younger and drove him out if the house, one only cares now because he'll be alone without him. Litterally, all he'll have is his cat and his weed (which is illegal for him to have!). I am the only child (well, I'm an adult, but you all know what I mean) in his life that's actually given an shit about him and wants to help him. He's stubborn, but you can see he's grateful and feels LOVED and CARED ABOUT when I drive him to his appointments. I want him to know how much I love him, even if I don't say it everyday or wait on him hand and foot (which my cousin does and it drives my uncle crazy sometimes because he's overbearing!). Anyway, just letting you all know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I slightly changed the reaping information. If you've read it, just just to that part.**

Chapter 22: The Third Quarter Quell

(KATNISS POV)

We left District Twelve yesterday after I returned home from the bakery. Cato carried Melody so she wouldn't be putting pressure on her ankle while Prim and I carried the bags. Not much was brought off the train, but Prim had quite a bit to bring. We would be arriving any minute, not that I wanted to be there.

"When we arrive, stay on the train. Peacekeepers will carry our bags and escort us to our new home," I said putting a hand on Prim's shoulder. "The Capital citizens dress in crazy colored clothes and will want to be all over us, which is why Peacekeepers are here, for our safety."

* * *

(PRIM POV)

"I understand," I said. "I just don't get why you and Cato couldn't have come and lived in Twelve. I know it's not as glamorous as Two, but it wasn't a bad place to live!"

* * *

(CATO POV)

"Shh," I said looking at the television. "President Snow is about to announce what the Third Quarter Quell is going to be."

I really could care less about the Third Quarter Quell, but I had to make sure that none of us were in any danger.

* * *

(PRESIDENT SNOW POV)

"Attention," I said into the camera. "It's time to announce the conditions for the Third Quarter Quell."

I reached into the box and drew out the envelope marked "Third Quarter Quell." Opening it, I pretended that I had no clue what was inside.

"This year, there will be an age change and FIVE tributes from each district. The age has been changed to allow tributes from the age of eight all the way up to the age of nineteen to be reaped. These tributes will be treated as others, with entries from previous years being added on to their entries this year, that is if they were previously in the games. As for the five tributes, even districts will have to give at least two boys and one girl, while odd districts will have to give at least one boy and two girls. After those three tributes have been chosen, the remaining names will be combined and mixed up. The remaining two tributes from each district will be chosen from the mixed bowl. Previous victors can be reaped as well," I said before putting the card down. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

(GALE POV)

I'm eighteen, about to me nineteen. I was supposed to be free from having to be in the games. I'm eighteen, about to be nineteen, and I would have to stand the chance of being reaped again this year. There would be sixty tributes, and I might be reaped. I might be entered in the games. I might have to fight for my life, like Katniss, to return home. I might have to out live fifty-nine other tributes.

* * *

(PRESIDENT SNOW POV)

I could see the train coming through the tunnel, which means the train will be slowing and the "lovely" couple will return home with their little sisters. I had no clue how we would do it, but we had to get Gale in the games because it would hurt Katniss the most. We would extend the age of the tributes this year. He had to be in the games. He had to be a tribute. He had to go to District Fourteen with the other "dead" tributes.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

There had to be a way off this island. The force field could only hold us for so long, but than again there are stories about people here from the first Hunger Games. I don't know why they did it, bring us back to life and keep us away the rest of the world.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but I think it's perfect because there's drama from the middle to the end, especially the end! I'm mostly venting below so you don't have to read it!**

**UNCLE UPDATE: Same as last chapter, but my uncle got my cousin to finally clean the freakin' cat box! He tried to get down and couldn't. I feel bad not mu uncle, but all my cousin does is sit on his ass all day, goes out to take two puffs of a cigarette and come right back inside (bringing the smell in too which makes me sick), curses worse then a sailer (mother fucker, cock sucker, son of a bitch, etc.). He used the CS one because "he hurt himself" cleaning the box. He needs to grow up! They're in the garage fighting! It's funny because when my uncle dies and my cousin is all alone, he'll have to clean the box by himself because me, my mom and my dad won't be there to help him. he's worse than an autistic three year old throwing a temper tantrum because his mother left him at school! (My mom works with special needs 3-5 year olds and one kids was like that at first. He's a lot better now, but my cousin is never going to grow up and act mature. He's 30, but sure as hell doesn't act like it! Anyway, I had to vent a little while telling you (very little) about my uncle...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Home Sweet Home?

(KATNISS POV)

I couldn't breathe. Gale was supposed to be free. He's almost nineteen. There was no way that they had this planned for years. There was absolutely no way. Gale could get reaped. He could have to face fifty-nine other tributes. He could die! He would have less of a chance than if Clove, Peeta, Cato and I if we all working together! He would have to find a way to get in the career pack like Peeta, except survive until the end and win.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

I beach was beautiful. We could go in to the water about three feet, which was just enough to kill yourself if you really wanted to. Coming out here used to make me feel like I could find a way back to Katniss, but not anymore. Now, coming out here is just a way to clear my head. I stopped watching the television after I heard she won. I almost wished she had lost too so she could be here too, but I knew she would end us killing herself.

"Peeta," I heard a voice behind me say. "Want to know what the Third Quarter Quell is?"

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes. "Might as well."

"Twelve through nineteen, five per district, odds give at least two girls and one boy, evens give at least two boys and one girl, others combined and drawn at random, and past victors can be entered," She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss," I said looking at Clove.

"And Cato," She said sitting next to me. "But would they bring them here like they did to us?"

I sighed. Katniss was in danger. She could be reaped again. Sixty tributes and they wouldn't let more than one out, not this time. Katniss wouldn't stand a chance. She would die.

* * *

(CATO POV)

There had to be a way to change this. Katniss and I could be two of the people entered. We could die. How would all the tributes stay in two rooms? Would they make the bed smaller and add more? What if an even district had four boys? What if an odd district had four girls?

* * *

(SNOW POV)

My plan was going to work. Bring back the dead tributes and put them on their own island. Some would kill themselves, some would be killed, and some would just die. When the die, we get them in a hovercraft, bring them back here, let them get all chopped and diced, then send them back, without the bones, to keep the others alive and fat. We didn't plan it to be that way, but it was the only way to give them meat. We gave them grain, oil, clothes, and yeast. If that wasn't enough, it wasn't enough. They were "dead." No one cares about them. They're thought to be in nailed shut coffins, when really it's just human and animal bones glued together with clothes on.

* * *

(PRIM POV)

Once the train stopped, I looked out the window. It was actually quite beautiful, in a hectic kind of way. There were tall and crazy structured buildings everywhere. As soon as we stopped, I would get to see what the training center building looks like.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

It was just as we left it. Wild and crazy people everywhere. I could see the train station and people were already line up and cheering for us. I took a step back from the window. It was all bringing me back to when Peeta and I arrived here. He was smiling and looking out the window while I refused to look. That was when I was still trying to figure out Peeta's strategy, but he never had one except for getting me home.

"We have arrive at The Capital," a voice over the intercom said.

"Yay," I said under my breath as Peacekeepers came to take us to our "home."

* * *

(SNOW POV)

I barely allowed Cato's sister to come, but then Katniss sister had to come too and all bets about being nice to them were over. One of them had to be reaped again. One of them had to die, but which?

"President Snow," one of my Peacekeepers said walking into my office.

"What do you want?!"

"I was just informing you that Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, Cato Cline and Melody Cline have been delivered to the training center with no problems," He said taking a step back.

"Good, now go," I said getting back to my business of trying to enter Cato or Katniss into the games.

Whichever I killed could either stay dead, or go to District Fourteen. One would throw them into a world that could end at any moment and the other would end on the spot. Would I rather know they're suffering away from their loved ones, or just keep them from everyone. It will depend of their fight to return home and if they make it to the top thirty. If so, I'll think about it. If they make it to the top fifteen, I'll put them on the island for sure, but they'll have to make it to the top fifteen.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

I sat there pondering the choices of life and death. Would it be worth it to die when Katniss might come back to me? When she could be coming here? Or would it be better to just kill myself so I can get away from the endless torture of being stuck on this island alone?

"Peeta," Clove said getting my attention. "We should go home."

"I don't want to go home," I said to her. "Home is where the television is always on The Capital and Katniss."

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

"And Cato," I sighed.

Peeta and I had become close here. We're not together, but we're good friends. We help each other stay alive. It's better to live and fight for a way out, than die and never see them again.

"Why do you think he did it," I asked. "I mean Snow?"

"I don't know," Peeta said standing up. "But you're right. We should go home. It's getting late and it's just going to get really cold."

I was about to get up when Peeta picked me up. Though we had been getting close, I had no idea he would pick me up. Was his affection changing from Katniss to me? Was he returning feelings for me that I once reserved for Cato?

"Why are you carrying me," I asked.

"Is your ankle still hurting," He asked.

"Yeah," I said looking down.

When I was running across the island the other day, I tripped and messed up my ankle. I still walked on it because it would help it in the long run. Peeta had helped me home that day after he found me, and has been helping me whenever he's been around. The bakery takes up a lot of his time, but he still finds time to come sit on the beach and watch the sunset.

"We WILL find a way to go home," I told him encouragingly. "We just need to figure out how."

* * *

**A/N: Before you continue, Chapter 24 was supposed to start here. Being the wonderful author I am, I decided to make a REALLY long chapter because even my longer chapter aren't too long! This chapter is just about 2,500 words!**

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

The days and months passed by fast as the four of us got closer and closer, like a real family. Cato and I got married on Caesar's stage, even getting another floor added to our place so the girls could be upstairs while we had downstairs. We were together most of the time, but when Cato and I were alone...

Yesterday, Prim and I returned to District Twelve while Cato and Melody returned to District Two. Today was Reaping Day and ANYONE, even past victors, between the ages of Eight and Nineteen were eligible.

"Katniss, relax," Prim said holding my hand, we both only have one more entry.

"Gale probably got tesserae so his brother wouldn't have more entries," I said looking at her. "That means he would have forty-eight entries."

"That doesn't mean anything," Prim said squeezing my hand. "I got reaped with ONE entry."

That didn't help at all. There were FIVE possible entries this year and Melody could be one of them. If Melody got reaped. Cato couldn't volunteer for her. Maybe neither wouldn't get reaped and would be able to go back to our comfy little home on the thirteenth floor. Maybe Prim and I wouldn't get reaped would be able to go home too. Maybe, just maybe, we'd all be safe and no one we knew would be entered.

* * *

(GALE POV)

I stood in the front with the others eighteen year olds, afraid to look back at my brothers. If they got reaped, I would take their place, but I couldn't help Prim. Katniss could, but what if she got reaped too. There could be three girls this year. I could loose Katniss all over again. She was sitting in the front next to Haymitch, who didn't look quite as drunk as last year. Maybe she wouldn't have to go. Maybe she would be spared. Maybe, just maybe, she would live to see another day outside of The Capital.

* * *

(EFFIE POV)

Same old speech. Same old fake enthusiasm. I was tired of the same old job year after year. I wanted a better district, but I was stuck in twelve.

"It's time to draw the first girl's name," I said walking over to the bowl, digging around for a little and pulling out a name. "Katniss... Ev...er..."

I froze, I couldn't finish saying her name. I had just doomed Katniss back into the games. I felt like a failure to her. Looking at her, she looked like she was going to puke. Sixty are going in and only one will be allowed out.

"Now for the boys," I said before Katniss even stood up from her chair. "First boy is Jacob Clark," I said looking to Katniss, who didn't look worried so she must not have known him. "The second is Kenny Rogers," I said, Katniss still not showing worry.

I dropped all the names into a bigger bowl and mixed them around. Finally I stopped and drew a name. I couldn't tell if it belonged to a boy or girl, but I hoped boy.

"Primrose," I said before freezing again.

There had to be a mistake. BOTH Everdeen sisters? I was a monster. A terrible, horrible monster. This would be my last year. I would NOT do this again. EVER!

"Lastly," I said barely able to speak. "We have Gale Hawthorn."

I looked over at Katniss and Prim, who were both about to pass out. Gale must have meant something to them. GREAT! I just RUINED everyone's life!

* * *

(CATO POV)

I sat on stage and stared out into the crowd, mostly Melody. Today, FIVE names were being drawn and no one was allowed to volunteer, thanks to our mayor. How wonderful is he?

"Male Tribute, John Clark"

I knew him. He wasn't that bad. He was twelve this year, but started training a year ago. He wouldn't to terrible, but not great either. He wasn't too happy, but I didn't care. Easy target.

"Female Tribute, Jenna Smith."

She cheered. She was in my class. I hated her. I still do.

"Male Tribute, Cato Cline."

Shit. Not what I wanted to happen. Now Melody would have to listen to Katniss while I was in the games. Melody loved Katniss though, so we were all good.

"Tribute, Ashley Moore."

She was nineteen and deadly. It'd be hard to kill her, but not impossible. I'd get her to join up with me and kill her in her sleep on night.

"Tribute, Melody Cline."

You've got to be fucking kidding me! She's only eight! SHIT! I would have to kill myself in the end. I would NOT let my sister get hurt and she WAS going to return home. She would NOT die1

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I sat in the dining/living car with everyone except Effie.

"The first thing you need to do is find water," I told them. "The cornucopia is dangerous and a blood bath. Most people die at the cornucopia. The first five minutes could be it. You need to find at least one other person to group up with, but the more the better. The other districts will be aiding each other and-"

"It's the other reapings," Prim yelled she saw The Capital seal on the television.

We all watched, though I only cared about Cato and Melody. One was boring. No one that stood out.

"What if Melody or Cato got reaped," Prim asked, scared.

"They didn't, they'll be fine," I said.

The first two tributes were called and neither were Melody or Cato, which was a good sign.

"Cato Cline," their escort said.

"NO," I screamed out. "NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! NOO!"

Gale grabbed me and held me close while I cried. Cato was in the games again. Only one would come out this time. I had just lost my love.

* * *

(PRIM POV)

Katniss just cried and I didn't know what to do. She was a mess and I had no idea how to make her stop. Melody was alone. Only one of us could go back to her. My vote is Cato or Katniss. They're adults and can take care of that poor little girl on their own.

"Melody Cline."

Everyone went silent.

* * *

(CATO POV)

"Katniss... Ev... er..."

Katniss was reaped. I had to choose between my sister and my wife. This wasn't good. SHIT!

"Cato," Melody said crying my my lap.

"It's ok," I said holding her.

"Primrose."

"SHIT," I yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK! WE'RE ALL TRIBUTES THIS YEAR! BULLSHIT!"

"Cato," Melody said crying harder.

It took everything I had to calm down. My wife, my sister, and my sister-in-law were all reaped for the Third Quarter Quell, alone with myself. My whole family was about to be entered into a death match and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

(SNOW POV)

I was furious, I was so busy with running Panem that I forgot to make sure Cato or Katniss were reaped! I couldn't watch the results of the reapings, not knowing I failed.

"Cato, Katniss, Primrose and Melody have all been reaped," A gamemaker said walking in.

"I DON'T CARE," I yelled. "Wait, what?"

"All were reaped."

"Lovely," I smiled.

* * *

**UNCLE UPDATE: Appointment today at the hospital, where hopefully they'll drain him as well whatever they appointment is actually for. I'll be writing while I wait and I'll let you guys know what's up later. BTW, the next chapter will probably be shorter... I'll be updating whatever I have when I get home from the hospital.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Reuniting

(KATNISS POV)

We were at The Capital, about to be perfected. All I cared about was Cato and Melody. I couldn't wait to see them.

"Katniss," Cinna said walking in. "I'm so sorry!"

"Just hurry and dress me," I said a little rudely. "I need to see Cato and Melody!"

He quickly dressed me and walked me to the chariots. I kept looking around every turn to try to find them. The whole walk over, I didn't even stop to find out what I was wearing. I was about to look at my outfit when I heard my name being yelled.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

Cato warned me about being "perfected," but it still hurt like crazy. I just wanted to see Katniss and Prim. They were like the sisters I never had. I was in a beautiful white dress with gold flowers on it. It was basically the same as last years costumes, but modified to fit our ages. I was a goddess. As my stylist was putting the final touches on me before I went on the chariot, she stopped and smiled at me.

"Look," she said pointing behind me.

"KAT!"

* * *

(CATO POV)

I was right next to Melody. Her yell scared me, yet made me turn too. There she was. She was dressed in a fire dress, red with gold and orange flames and black around the bottom and sleeves. She was beautiful.

"MEL! CATO," She yelled running over to us.

Before Melody got half way to her, she was in my arms. She was the reason my heart beat. She was my love, and we had to fight to the death again.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I was so relieved to see him. We had a lot to talk about, well I had a lot to tell him. I should have told him when he got off the train at Two, but I was scared. I had to tell him now, before it got any later.

"PLACES EVERYONE," Someone yelled.

So much for telling him. I was pulled away and forced on the first of the two Twelve chariots. I watched Cato and Melody ride off together, and listened to the crowds roar. Right before Twelve went out, we all got lit. My dress, Gale's hair, Prim's gloves, Jacob's shirt and Kenny's pants. Or was it Kenny's shirt and Jacob's pants. Didn't matter really, I didn't know them.

* * *

(CATO POV)

Finally the Tribute's Parade ended and we were able to go to our rooms. As soon and Kat and Prim got off their chariots, we all walked to the elevators. Could we go home, or did we have to go with the rest of our district?

"You can go home," Effie Trinket whispered to us. "I asked President Snow on the ride here if you all were allowed to because you lived here and he said yes. Invite people over if you want. You can form an alliance, and find a way out. Don't tell anyone I said anything. Good luck."

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

We all went home. I was happy to be back in my own place again. The only difference was that we had four avox with us instead of two. We weren't supposed to be nice to them, but we were. They upset The Capital, not us.

"Cato, we need to talk," I said after dinner. "It's important and can't wait any longer."

He looked worried, which he should be. We walked into our room, locked the door and sat on the bed.

"I love you, but we have a serious problem on your hands," I said looking at him.

"I know. Only one of us can come out and-"

"Cato," I said interrupting him. "Just let me talk and you can respond after, please."

"Alright," He said looking even more worried.

"We got married just about nine months ago," I started. "And I've loved every minute of it, but we have a huge problem. I can't be in the games. I don't mean I can't so it's easier for who come's out, but I can't because of another reason. If I die, so does another."

"Katniss, Effie's here," Prim said knocking on our door. "I wouldn't be bothering you if she didn't say it was urgent."

I sighed and walked out of the room. Effie wouldn't say it was urgent if it wasn't. Not nearly as bad as I first thought she was. I just hoped and prayed it wasn't something I wouldn't think was urgent.

"Katniss, everyone is talking," She shrieked. "So, I told them I would find out the truth behind the rumor. Are you PREGNANT?!"

I gasped. How did they all know when I was barely showing? Yes, I was about eight months, but I was one of the lucky people who don't get super huge! How the heck did they know?!

"Katniss," Cato asked looking at me.

"Yes," I sighed. "I was trying to tell you and I don't know HOW they found out! I'm barely showing!"

"I knew it," Effie shrieked. "There's a glow about you that just screams pregnancy! Congratulations! How far along? I must know to tell EVERYONE!"

"Effie," I said looking at her. "I'm about eight months pregnant and about ot enter the games! What if I go into labor during the games? I can't fight and kill people while taking care of a baby!"

"I'll talk to the gamemakers! There's no WAY they'll let you be in the games when you're so pregnant," She said running to the door. "I'll be back in the morning to bring you to the training center."

I sighed and just went to bed. That was NOT how I wanted Cato to find out that I'm bursting at the seams with a baby on the way! Well, at least Effie might be able to help me get out of the games. I immediately fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

(EFFIE POV)

"But she's eight months pregnant! Why put her in the games and let her DIE when she's carrying another life! She CAN'T be in the games in order to save her baby," I cried to the gamemakers. "I'll go in for her, just don't put her in! Don't let her AND her baby die!"

"Rules are rules," the head gamemaker yelled. As soon as everyone else left he spoke to me softly. "She must go in the games unless she goes into labor before the game starts. She has one week to give birth, so do everything you can to make her have that baby. I don't want her in the games, but I can't say no unless there are extreme circumstances, which child birth is."

"Thank you," I said running out.

Katniss has a chance to live. She has a CHANCE! I just have to find out how to make her go into labor before the games start in a week. Not too hard, people here do it all the time, even having there babies at three months if it makes them too big. I could do it. I could save Katniss! I just had to act fast!

* * *

**UNCLE UPDATE: He was admitted the the hospital. I cried, then bawled, then calmed down, then way able to hold myself together. My parents came up, we saw him, then my dad rode home with me so I wasn't alone. "I love you Unc," I said before I left the room. "Love you too kid," he said in his raspy and wispy voice. My uncle is in good hands, I just hate how bad this is getting. It all became real when the head nurse guy told me he was being admitted. I held it in, but lost it when I was outside, alone.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm apologizing now for any spelling and grammatical mistakes. I'm trying to get into story land, but it's hard knowing my uncle's in the hospital. I hope you enjoy the chapter at least.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Training Day One

(KATNISS POV)

"I have to go into labor to be free," I almost yelled.

"It's the only way, but there are a million ways to do it! I just have to ask around a little," Effie smiled. "Also, you didn't hear this from me, but there's talk of something big happening. I can't say exactly what because you're a tribute, but it's huge and you all might be free. Mum's the word!"

I walked with her to the elevator and we went down. The talk way the same as last year. Don't fight before the arena, survival skills, blah, blah, blah. I watched Prim go for archery and smiled. She was taking after me. It was crowded with sixty tributes in the training center, but I found a cozy little spot to sit and stay out of the action. I wanted to practice, but my feet were killing me.

"Just because you won, doesn't mean you're getter than all of us," someone say coming over. "The name's Jenna, but back in District Two they all call me love because I'm the girl everyone loves."

"Obviously not Cato," I smirked. "Otherwise he would have killed me and gone back to you. Being as he didn't, you're not the girl EVERYONE loves since he's happily married to me."

"Yeah right," She scoffed. "Good luck with that one. He's not happy. He's miserable."

"Yeah, that's why he almost begged me to have sex with him after we were married, finally convincing me," I smirked. "Best. Decision. Ever."

"He would not have sex with you, TRAMP," She yelled just loud enough for everyone to hear TRAMP.

I got her just where I wanted her. She fell for it. I won. I started crying. She called me a tramp. It didn't hurt me. It was going to hurt her.

"I am not a tramp," I yelled through sobbing tears. "I'm in love with my husband! So we had sex, that's what married couples do! I didn't plan on getting pregnant, it just happened! It's not like I wanted to be a mother yet!"

She looked at me in shock. She fell into my plan and I was definitely winning. Cato told me this morning about her. She's nineteen, totally full of herself, and was head over heals in love with him.

"I just wanted to live happily every after with him, and I can't even do that now," I continued yelling. "If I'm lucky, I'll be the victor so I can at least have a small piece of him here with me!"

Cato finally got over to me at that point. He hugged me and held me tight. I was in tears, thanks to Melody teaching me to cry on the spot and my emotions running wild.

It's crazy how I was able to go eight months and I'm barely showing now. I must have gained more weight there than I thought. No, I had gained about twenty-seven pounds. Maybe there was something wrong with the baby and that's why I wasn't showing. I've been seeing a doctor every month, every week now that I'm so close, but she hasn't said anything's wrong. I don't know how I was able to avoid telling Cato.

* * *

(CATO POV)

"What the hell is wrong with you," I yelled after sitting Katniss back down in the chair. "How DARE you insult her! We're MARRIED, Jenna. If you actually loved me like you said you did back in Two, you would be nice to her and be happy for me! She's my WIFE and I LOVE HER! Get over yourself! Not everyone is in love with you! I wasn't there and I'm not here! If I wanted to be with you, I would have. Katniss and I are happy, so leave BOTH OF US alone. Go hit on that guy from Four I heard you squealing about with Ashley! You actually have a chance with him. He's not married! He doesn't have a BABY on the way!"

Jenna Smith. Damn that girl really pisses me off! Since the day we met, she's been all over me. When she heard I was trying to become male tribute, she refused, though it was her last chance. She had been trying since she was twelve, and just stopped. She wasn't tired of trying. She wanted a chance with me. A chance she failed at getting. I never liked her. After today, I never will. You don't call my wife a tramp and get away with it.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

"PEETA," I yelled as I ran onto the beach with tears in my eyes. "PEETA!"

"Clove," He barely had time to say before I had crashed into him. "Shh. It's ok. You're ok."

"No, I'm not ok," I cried. "It's true! Effie just confirmed it!"

"Confirmed what," he asked. "Gale is a moron?"

"NO," I yelled. "She's pregnant! She's having his baby, Peeta. She's having Cato's baby!"

* * *

(PEETA POV)

No. She couldn't be. It had to be a ploy to get more sponsors. Who wouldn't want to sponsor a girl who's pregnant? Katniss couldn't really be pregnant. She couldn't.

"It's a ploy," I said trying to calm her down.

"It's not," Clove cried. "Effie said that she was going to help her deliver early so their baby wouldn't have possibly be born in the games. If the baby was born in the games, there would be very little chance of survival for both mother and child. That and Cato would end up dying too because if Katniss died then he would be the one fighting to keep the baby alive, then it would go to Prim, then Melody!"

I took in her words. She was right. Katniss wouldn't let Effie lie about being pregnant when it came to her sister's life. She was really pregnant. I really had lost Katniss forever.

* * *

(EFFIE POV)

Training was over and I was waiting for Katniss. One of my friends had told me that drinking a double shot of Vanilla Vodka and eating a green olive would make her go into labor. I had about twenty different ways to try, so we had a lot to do. Five days. That's all she has. Five days to give birth.

"Katniss," I called when I saw her. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What," She asked, annoyance in her voice. "I'm not in a good mood. I just want to go home."

"GOOD," I smiled. "We need to go there anyway!"

We got into the elevator with Cato, Melody and Prim. When the doors closed, I talked quick and quiet.

"I have twenty different ways lined up on the table with note cards under them," I told them. "We need to work fast if we want this to work!"

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I had tried the first one and was waiting my five minutes when I felt a really bad cramp. I tried to hold in the pain, but failed. It felt like I was getting stabbed.

"EFFIE," I screamed. "EFFIE!"

"What do you feel," She yelled running into the bedroom.

"I feel like I'm getting stabbed," I screamed. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"WE DID IT ON TRY ONE," She exclaimed. "YOU'RE GOING INTO LABOR!"

SHIT! Yay me! SHIT! I'm going to have a baby! SHIT! I get to me a mother! SHIT! I don't have to go into the games! SHIT! I HURT!

* * *

**UNCLE UPDATE: I haven't heard anything. I hope he's doing alright. I couldn't get to sleep last night. I hope he's ok. Thank you for everyone who's said they're praying for him, he's in their thoughts, and have said anything about it. He's in good hands, but I miss him.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry about all the POV changes in this one. I made it as long as I could. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Escape

(MELODY POV)

Prim and I weren't allowed in the room. They gave us some garbage about being "too young." I wanted to be with Kat! She needed all the support she could get! She was having a baby at seventeen!

* * *

(PRIM POV)

I hated people. They weren't letting me be with my sister. "Too young" my ass! I'm thirteen! I've seen people give birth before! I understand Melody and being "too young," but not me! I needed to be with my sister. She was giving birth! AHH!

* * *

(GALE POV)

They were calling all tributes to the ground floor, apparently something happened and they had to move us to another building. Something was going on, but I couldn't figure it out. Maybe President Snow had a change of heart. HA! That's funny! I have to remember that and tell Kat.

* * *

(EFFIE POV)

It was happening. The rebels are coming to end the games! Katniss, Cato, Prim, and Melody will be taken from the hospital. The new doctor is a rebel. They'll all make it. Who else will though? They're not safe coming to the lobby! They'll all need to enter to the crafts FAST! There were three. twelve open spots, one for the doctor, one for me, one for the baby (highchair attached), but who else? Cinna and his three stylists where coming. That's seven. Obviously five other important people would get the chance.

* * *

(CATO POV)

I picked up Melody and told Prim to follow me. They were taking us away. We were going to be free. I had no idea where we were going, but it was away from here. We were going to be free.

* * *

(GALE POV)

Effie was directing us to the hovercraft we would be riding on. Two go to one, two go to two, one go to three. over and over. There were a couple of us left and we were told to follow her. We all ran to a lover level, where a hovercraft was waiting. Katniss was there. She was strapped on a bed, but she was there. I was relieved to see her.

* * *

(EFFIE POV)

We were all loaded and took off. I watched out the window, waiting to be chased after. They were going to figure it out. They were going to realize we had escaped. That the tributes were gone.

All of a sudden, I saw hovercraft one go down. twenty four tributes were gone. We were down to thirty-six. Our hover craft was farther back than the other two. We had a bit of a problem taking off. We had to get out. BOOM! Hovercraft two fell from the sky. Twelve tributes left.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

I watched live at two hovercrafts were shot out of the sky. I hoped and prayed that Katniss was on the third plan. She had to be alright. She couldn't have been killed in one of the other two.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

The horror was too much. There was only one hovercraft left. I prayed that Cato was on it. He had to be alright. He couldn't have gotten killed. He was a fighter. Please, please be on hovercraft three.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

I just as I put my hand on Clove's shoulder. My hopes were crushed. Everything was over. She was gone.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

Peeta put his hand on my shoulder and it happened. Just like that, everything I had been living for was gone.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

She was gone. My beautiful Katniss was gone. In the blink of an eye, I lost hope of everything. She was gone.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

I screamed. He was gone. Cato was on one of those hovercrafts. All three had been shot down. Cato was gone. There was nothing left to live for. Cato was dead.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know you all hate me. Look at the status of this story! What does it say?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I TOLD YOU ALL TO CHECK THE STATUS OF THE STORY! DID YOU ALL REALLY THINK I WOULD JUST END THE STORY LIKE THAT! KATNISS IS PREGNANT AND ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH! HELLO! NOT THE CRULE!**

* * *

Chapter 27: District Forteen

(EFFIE POV)

"Hold on, we have to make it seem like we're going back. They fell for the decoy plan! We're safe. Just hold on, don't let go, and stay buckled," we heard over the intercom, which I didn't even know was on the hovercrafts.

We were where the others started to descend, and went higher. Increasing our speed, we soared over The Capital. We made it to water and I wondered where we were going.

"We've been making rounds out here to see if there was a good place to hide you guys while we rallied the other districts," we heard again. "We found a spot. It's inhabited by people. Don't worry though, you're all safe. They won't hurt you. You'll be praised. This will be broadcasted around the world. Three hovercrafts down. Sixty tributes gone. The games are cancelled this year, but you all are alive!"

Right as we landed, there was a loud cry.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

There was a loud cry. It happened. I had just given birth to my little bundle of joy. I already had the perfect names picked out for either gender.

"It's a boy," Cato said smiling. "Do you have a name picked out for him?"

"I do, it's," I started before getting cut off.

"Welcome to District Fourteen," The pilot said opening the hatch.

"District what," I asked looking at the pilot.

"Fourteen," The pilot said. "Snow brought them here, but none of them know why. They're literally on their own. They get a couple things brought, but not much."

"Kat," Cato said getting my attention. "His name? The doctor wants to know."

"Oh," I said looking back at him, smiling. "It's-"

"AHH," Someone yelled.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

A hovercraft landed. Someone died that they couldn't get to. Now was our chance. I took Clove's hand and ran for it. We had to do something. Katniss was just killed. We had to avenge her somehow!

"AHH," I yelled as I ran onto the hovercraft.

"SHH," I heard, shutting me up.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"Peeta Mellark you idiot, you," I said stopping mid sentence. "Peeta!"

Cato held our son, the doctor helped get me untied, Prim helped me up, and I ran to him. He was dead. I saw him die! He couldn't be alive!

"How are you alive," he asked while hugging me. "I saw all three hovercrafts go down!"

"The third was a decoy," I said crying. "How are you alive! You died! I saw you!"

"Snow had us fixed up, brought back to live, and dumped here," he said. "Clove's the only one I've been able to connect with seeing as she's had to see Cato with someone else."

"Clove's here," I asked pulling away from him.

* * *

(CATO POV)

"Clove's here," I said at the same time as Kat.

"Hi," she said looking at me from the entrance of the hovercraft.

"CLOVE," I yelled running over to her, but stopping right before hugging her.

"You're baby's beautiful," She said looking at him. "What's it's name?"

"Someone, Kat, hasn't given him is name yet," I said looking at her.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

"I don't know now," I walking over and taking our son. "I was going to name him after a long lost dead friend, but long lost dead friend is alive."

"How about Milo," Clove said looking at me. "That is if you want."

"I like that name," I smiled at her. "Milo. That's you."

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

I smiled at Katniss and Milo. Milo had Cato's eyes. He was so cute. Maybe she would let me. Maybe not, but maybe.

"Um... Katniss," I said wearily. "Can... Can I hold him?"

"Let's first get off this hovercraft," She smiled. "Then yes, you can hold him."

"You guys don't have a place to live," I said realizing the obvious. "After the reapings, a lot of people lost it and killed themselves. It's been hard enough for them to watch twelve year olds get picked, but three eight year olds, a nine year old, two ten year olds and four eleven year olds was too much for most of us to take. We've been going through and cleaning out houses since it happened."

"We can help," someone behind Katniss said. "We can all help and take turns watching Milo, though Catnip will probably want to keep him at her side."

* * *

(GALE POV)

"Clove, this is Gale," Kat said taking a step to the side.

"It's nice to meet you Clove," I said shaking her hand. "Just tell me where to go and I'll help right now."

She blushed and I smiled. Leading me off the hovercraft, we walked over to a house not far away.

"This is where Peeta and I left off," She said not looking at me. "Everything was made from the island, except the cloth. We came with the clothes we had on, and were given two more outfits. As people passed, we would strip them down, if we got to them first, and bring all their clothes to the cloth hut. From there we can get new clothes. Everything goes outside in two piles, one pile for clothes, the other for everything else. Peeta and I are in the clean out crew, while mostly everyone else is in either the pick up or redistribution crews. We'll go get you registered for your crew later. There will be lots of openings for every position."

* * *

(PEETA POV)

"We should go to the Hall Of Records and get you all a house and registered for crews," I said leading everyone off the hovercraft. "There are three crews, clean out, pick up and redistribution. The clean out crew goes though houses and clear everything out, pick up crews pick up everything that was cleaned out of the house, and redistribution goes through what the pick up crews bring and send it to the correct place. There's a cloth hut, where you can go get clothes, and a furniture hut, where you get and exchange your furniture. Any cloth goes to the cloth hut, even cloth on furniture. Besides the crew, we have jobs around the island. Gathering, hunting, and baking are the most needed. There's a daycare, where children stay until they're old enough to help around the island. Most stay until age ten, but there are a few who leave earlier. In the daycare, we teach children everything we can about how to do things on the island. I know I'm going kind of fast, but the person who used to welcome newcomers took him life with most of the others. The most recent lives lost were after the reapings. You can get almost any job you'd like here. There's no money, only trust. We all trust each other. There's a force field around the island so you can't leave, but you can go in the water up to three feet deep. Life will be hard here at first, but it gets easier. The only way to get in or out is the hovercraft... Each house is numbered... Uh... Anything else you want to know should be asked to the Hall Of Records."

"Who are these wonderful people," Chris asked.

"They're the FORTH hovercraft," I smiled. "The third was a decoy. They all need homes, crews, and jobs. We need about twelve houses, Chris."

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

This was all happening so fast. I JUST gave birth and I was going to have to work? What about compensation or letting me rest for a few days!

"What is the age of the youngest new resident," Chris asked.

"The minute we landed," I said looking at Milo. "So about twenty minutes."

"We'll have to get you baby supplies," He said looking at me. "The biggest house is for a family of five, which is number seven. We'll need to get you beds and furniture. Peeta will show you guys home and bring you to get clothes and furniture."

I nodded, but internally sighed. I wanted to be with Peeta, but I was married to Cato and we had a child together. I fought for months to get over him. When Cato suggested we sleep together the night after we got married, I said yes as soon as he suggested it because it would get him out of my heart, which was now breaking.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

(KATNISS POV)

Melody, Prim, Cato, Milo and I were all led to our house. When we got there. I sat down on the floor and let everyone else get the furniture. They got back with beds, along with ten other people. They quickly set up the master bed and got it set with a mattress, made of cloth and sand, and made the bed with sheets that looked like quilts.

"Thanks," I said before laying down next to Milo and sleeping.

We had both had long days. I had to train and go through hours of labor, while he went through hours of getting ready to come out and actually come out.

(CATO POV)

Along with a lot of help, the house got set up. After a couple hours, I told Prim and Melody to stay back and help Katniss is she woke up. They were in bed by the next time I got back. It took four hours to get all the furniture to the house and set it up. We got cusions for the couch and living room chairs, mattresses and sheets for all the beds, and clothes for Milo. Tomorrow, we would be going and getting clothes for ourselves, but today had been long enough.

(KATNISS POV)

I woke up and looked around for Milo. He was in a crib on Cato's side of the bed, sleeping. Smiling. I got up and walked out of the house just in time to see a hovercraft. Walking over, I went to investigate.

"Katniss," I heard Effie cry happily. "We raided District Ten last night!"

"Half of all our livestock," A woman said walking out. "Cows, sheep, horses, pigs, chickens, alpaca, bison, goats, and rabbits. I made sure to get all the pregnant ones and a couple males. I heard there were a few sheep here, but I knew there needed to be more if there is where the rebellion headquarters is going to be!"

I sighed. Effie was so exited for this rebellion. She was bursting at the seams! I wanted to be as enthusiastic, but I had a baby to raise.

Effie and the woman from Ten quickly unloaded the livestock. When they finished, Effie took off with the hovercraft. I watched the leave and saw another three hovercrafts coming. I ran out of the way and watched them land. Cinna was in the first one that opened.

"Need some food filled with seeds," He said smiling and walking out of the hovercraft. "Got as much from Eleven as I could last night. Good raid, but not nearly as good as the others probably."

Luxury items, blocks of stones, carving tools, weapons, lots of clothing, firearms, two people from District Three, grain, coal, nets, and fishing poles were on second hovercraft. This really was starting to look a rebellion. The third hovercraft had another person and a LOT more livestock, which meant District Ten had little or no livestock left. This was perfect, but this was terrible. The Capital Hovercrafts would come and kill us all.

"Now THIS is what I call the start of a rebellion," Gale said, scaring me. "Can you believe all this is here for us?"

"No," I said looking at it all being unloaded. "We have everything."

(GALE POV)

"We've been working on different houses for the animals all night. They're huge, but it will keep them hidden," I said looking at Katniss. "This will work. We'll beat The Capital. We can finally be free."

"We finally finished converting the last house for livestock," Clove said running up. The houses all look exactly the same, except the insides have been removed!"

"Clove, calm down," I laughed. "I know you're excited for all of this, but you need to calm down. Would you be like this is if someone else was here, say-"

(CLOVE POV)

"OK! OK! ENOUGH," I practically screamed. "I wouldn't because we've grown to know each other and I like him. We talked about this last night. I blush around everyone except him. He's different. I've gotten over Cato and I'm into him, ok?!"

"Who are you into," Katniss asked.

"Um... Someone on this island, that's a guy and-"

"It's ok," She said interrupting me. "I'm happily married to Cato. I hope you and Peeta are happy together-"

"We're not together-"

"But you want to be," She smiled. "I thought that I wanted Peeta last night, but I realized that my heartbreak was because I wanted him back in my life. We're friends, but that's all we can be. Not just are we married, but Cato and I have a baby together. Be happy with him."

**A/N: I'm done. Maybe I can't write more later, but for now I'm done. This story isn't over, but I can't write more any too soon...**

**UNCLE UPDATE: His cancer has spread. His liver is shot, and now fully engulfed in cancer. There's nothing left they can do. He's going to die.**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter will forever be an Author's Note. Every time I see my Uncle or find out anything new on him. It will be in this "chapter." You don't get notifications when a chapter is updated, so you'll have to just check back. Anyway, I decided to make this Author's Note chapter to keep you guy informed on my uncle's progress, which is just going to get worse and worse. Today, I'm going to the hospital to see him. Every visit will be dated below with how he looked and what I heard from him and the doctor(s)/nurse(s) about what's going on and a timeline until the end. I have three things to say to you all that you need to read...  
-Thank you to everyone who's every reviewed. Every time I see a new review, it makes me smile before I even read it.  
-Thank you to everyone who's kept my uncle in their thoughts and prayers. Even though he isn't going to heal, it's better knowing that you have people behind you. I know I don't know you, but you all are helping me little by little.  
-I am going to try to write a little bit of the story and post it on this every day. It could be anything from a sentence to hundreds of words. You all deserve it after I just cut off Chapter 28. If I don't add anything, please don't get mad. If you want to review, but already have, you can either PM me or sign out and write your (user) name in. I don't delete reviews just because someone didn't sign in since I've done that before. When I'm up to writing again, I'll make post Chapter 29 at the beginning of Chapter 30 incase anyone didn't check back here enough.**

* * *

**January 17: He's coming home tonight. All signed up for hospice. I'll be able to write more knowing he's here at home. :) I have to finish 29 and write 30, so give m a little time.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: UNKNOWN...**

(KATNISS POV)

Clove deserved to be happy and so did Peeta. I had no right to Peeta. I had Cato and Milo.

"Thank you," Clove smiled. "It means a lot saying that I can have him if he wants me."

I nodded and started to walk back home. This island was my new home, but it didn't feel like home. There had to be a way to change it. Maybe we could go underground. That way the island is more open. More wild. THAT'S IT! This place needs to be more wild! If we move underground, we'll also be safer from The Capital! Some people can live above ground while the rest live under. We can come above ground, but we'll have our houses and the livestock underground!

"Chris," I yelled running into the Hall Of Records.

"One moment," He said politely.

"We have leave," a man said rudely to him. "If we don't we'll die!"

"We don't have to," I chimed in.

"Yes we do," he said like I was nothing more than dirt.

"WE DO NOT," I yelled. "I thought of a way we can live here and not have to worry about The Capital! It's perfect! All we have to do is get a party together to actually do it!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Ideas, Ideas

(KATNISS POV)

Clove deserved to be happy and so did Peeta. I had no right to Peeta. I had Cato and Milo.

"Thank you," Clove smiled. "It means a lot saying that I can have him if he wants me."

I nodded and started to walk back home. This island was my new home, but it didn't feel like home. There had to be a way to change it. Maybe we could go underground. That way the island is more open. More wild. THAT'S IT! This place needs to be more wild! If we move underground, we'll also be safer from The Capital! Some people can live above ground while the rest live under. We can come above ground, but we'll have our houses and the livestock underground!

"Chris," I yelled running into the Hall Of Records.

"One moment," He said politely.

"We have leave," a man said rudely to him. "If we don't we'll die!"

"We don't have to," I chimed in.

"Yes we do," he said like I was nothing more than dirt.

"WE DO NOT," I yelled. "I thought of a way we can live here and not have to worry about The Capital! It's perfect! All we have to do is get a party together to actually do it!"

"Do what," Chris asked, getting a dirty look from the guy he was talking to.

"Go underground," I smiled. "People can choose to live above ground, but everything else that can go underground should! We can dig out houses for everyone. We can totally do it! Melody can watch Milo and I'll help dig! It's perfect! Underground, they'll never know who's alive or dead until they're found above ground! We can go to the districts and try to recruit people to help! Make multiple layers, it will work!"

"District Thirteen is underground," Chris smiled. "Effie, Cinna and the other hovercrafts are going to get rebells from Thirteen and bring them here to bring us underground, like them. That's why Ben was arguing with me."

"Well when are they going to get here," I asked excited. "I want to help!"

"Tonight," He said. "They'll be working through the night so any capital hovercrafts that come during the day won't see them. We'd love to have you. We'll understand if you have to go take care of Milo at any point or need to go sleep. It's hard to be a new mother and work."

**A/N: Sorry, I had to end there because I'm having writer's block. My uncle is getting worse, needing to get drained again just a little over a week later. I personally don't think he'll live more than three months, but I hope so. His hospice nurse came Monday and she's here again today. A nurse practitioner (call-lean) is here too now for the meds aspect. Yay... Anyway, I'm going to work on Chapter Thirty and write as much as I can.**

Chapter 30: FILLER TITLE

(CATO POV)

I stayed up all night while Katniss was working on bringing District Fourteen underground. The girls wanted to help so they were sleeping in our bed until Katniss came home. I was worried about her down there. What if the ground collapsed on top of her?

"What are you still doing up," I heard a voice behind me whisper.

"Waiting for you," I whispered before hugging her. "I just wanted to make sure Milo didn't start crying, though the girls were ready to take care of him if he did."

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry, I can't write anymore. I'll try to post chapters as much as possible, but it's hard being back in school. If I post chapters, they'll be short. Anyway, I'm sorry. Enjoy this for now and I'll try to write more and post another chapter by the end of the week.**


	31. Chapter 31 (finally)

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. My uncle passed away on February 7th at 10:25PM (MST). I understand that he was sick and he's no longer with us, but I just feel like I should see him walking through the house and hear him say "Hey Kiddo!" I know this is longer than my normal Author's Notes at the top, but you all deserve to know why I haven't updated in so long. Along with my uncle's passing at 60 years of age, I've also had an essay for school to be working on. (Which is due on Monday, but it only needs a little more work to be done.) Anyway, without further ado, I give you CHAPTER 31! (Audience roars with excitement!)**

* * *

Chapter 31: Almost

(PRIM POV)

The large livestock pen was finished after the second night of working on our new underground home. In the livestock pen, there were living quarters for ten people who would open and close a hatch door that allowed the livestock to leave at night so they could graze. I went to the Hall of records the morning after so I could apply for one of the ten livestock hands since a lot of the revived people from District Three didn't remember too much about livestock. During my first day, four men and one woman from District Three thought me about them.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

I went to the Hall of Records and applied for a livestock hand when Prim did, expect for small livestock instead of large. The pen wasn't ready, but I was told it would be the next night and I was hired because I was the fire to apply. I stayed up that night with the small livestock so I could help move them, which was finished about midnight.

* * *

(CATO POV)

Prim was a livestock hand for Cows, sheep, horses, alpaca, and bison while Melody was a livestock hand for pigs, chickens, goats, and rabbits. It was hard not seeing them all that much, but it was good that they wanted to help out so much. Katniss would watch Milo and sleep during the day while I would at night. Though we both helped out with the underground building, they got more work done with Katniss because there's less worry of discovery at night.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

We finished building the living quarters two nights ago, which was a huge relief because everyone kept asking when we would be moving underground. During the day, everyone helped move furniture down to the homes. Last night, we finished the dining hall, and clothing hut. Tonight, there was no building because we were having a meeting.

"We need to talk about the working age of children," Maegan, the underground building head said. "The youngest person working is eight and working with small livestock. Is eight too young to start children working on easier jobs?"

"No," I said standing up.

"Katniss," she smiled. "Why does your group say no."

"We say no because smaller livestock, picking berries off bushes, and even helping clean the livestock pens at night when they're out would help them learn responsibility."

"When will they be allowed to apply for other jobs?"

"When they become of age, twelve."

"Will they be allowed to keep their jobs?"

"Only if the adult in charge allows it."

"Does anyone disagree," Maegan asked.

It was quiet. No one said a word. No one disagreed with me. Maegan smiled at me to say congratulations.

"Tomorrow, I will be going to the Hall of Records so I know who is of working age and finding out what easier jobs we can find besides the few wonderful choices Katniss mentioned. Alright, let's get to work! We all know what we need to be working on!"

* * *

(CATO POV)

I woke up to Katniss' head hitting my chest. It didn't hurt. It just shocked me. She looked like she had be fighting all night.

"Kat," I said putting my arm on her hip. "What happened tonight?"

"We finished the daycare and built more housing on the side. Children start working at eight on easy jobs, but they still are of age when they turn twelve. When they turn twelve, they get there own small place, but can visit friends and family when ever they choose. We're almost ready to restrict above ground activities."

"What about the people who don't want to live underground?"

"They will either be forced to come underground or they will have to deal with only seeing us at night."


	32. Chapter 32 (Yay!)

**A/N: There's a LONG Author's Note at the end that I'd like for you all to read when you finish this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 32: True Feelings Revealed

(KATNISS POV)

I walked into the bedroom and crashed. We finally finished the entire underground world of District Fourteen and I was EXHAUSTED! Maegan had us working triple over time to get everything done because the more time we spent above ground, the more at risk we were of getting discovered, though they probably knew we were here.

"Melody and Prim came by tonight for a few minutes to see Milo," Cato said looking over at me. "Neither could believe how big he's gotten in a week."

"I can't either," I smiled at him. "He's gotten more fat on his bones and it starting to look less and less like the boney excuses for babies from District Twelve."

We ended our conversation with that and went to sleep.

Every night from that point on, Cato went to work, brought home dinner, feed Milo, and talk to me before we went to bed. Our conversations mostly consisted of what we did during the night, who came by, if I went above ground and if I did then what I did above ground while someone watched Milo.

Milo was four months old when a knock at our door changed up our normal bedtime routine.

"Katniss," I heard the very faint voice of Peeta say.

"Hey," I said smiling when I opened the door. "What's up?"

"I need some advice."

"Why don't we go to your place because Milo and Cato are sleeping and I don't want to wake either of them up."

He nodded and we walked to his place. The walked was short, but seemed long because of the dark hallways. One of these days, we would have to put something in these halls so they didn't seem so scary.

"Peeta," a little girl said stopping him. "Mommy was wondering if you could help us try to fix up the house a little because it's a dark and kinda scary."

"Tell your mom that I'll help as soon as I finish talking to Katniss," he smiled.

The little girl smiled and ran back inside. I was confused, but realized that she looked a lot like District Twelve's girl tribute from a few years ago. Looking at Peeta, he looked down.

"District Twelve's girl tribute from the Sixty-Ninth Games, Rose, and the boy tribute from the Sixty-Eighth Games, Jack, were in love so when they reunited here they had that little girl. They knew how much I loved you so they had Emily help me find a girl here that could get you off of my mind, only problem is that she's got a crush on me and tried to keep me away from everyone," Peeta shrugged.

"Ok," I said closing his door. "Explain your situation and I'll give the best advice I can, but remember that I'm not that good at helping people."

"Emily was sick so I explored the island one day and met a girl that made me forget about you, until you were on television," he sighed. "I've really grown to like her and I was going to ask her out, but you came here that same day. I want to be with her because I know you're with Cato, but I can't get you out of my head. I wished every minute that I would see you again, but it's so hard now because I love two different people."

"I wanted you back for the longest time," I said looking down. "I cried at night because I didn't realize you were telling me to shoot his hand and I caused you to die. I wanted to tell you sorry, to tell you that I wasn't really in love with Cato. As time went by, I grew to like Cato because he wasn't the monster we met in the games. I told myself that I wasn't acting and I really loved him, finally realizing one day that I didn't have to tell myself to love him. When I found out I was pregnant with Milo, I was terrified for his life. Originally, he was going to be named after the first love of my life because he was killed, only he wasn't. I've never stopped loving you, but I'm married so I have to forget about the love for you still in my heart except for friendship. I wish things could be different, but you can't change the past. Besides, I love my son and I wouldn't change anything that's happened in my life because I wouldn't have had him. Basically, I'm telling you that even though you still love me, get together with Clove and try to forget about your feelings for me because you're hurting yourself and her by not letting me go."

"Thanks," He said giving me a half smile.

"When your heart is hers, you'll feel so much better that you went after her and didn't waste your time running after something that would never happen," I said walking out of him place and walking back home.

I held back the tears that wanted to fall. I loved Peeta, but I was with Cato. I told Clove to go after Peeta because I didn't love him, but I was lying to both of us. Cato was Milo's father, not Peeta. Cato was the man who had been by my side since the games, not Peeta. Cato didn't force me to have sex with him or hurt me. He loved me and just wanted me to be happy. I needed to clear my head. I needed a night to just sit out under the stars and sort everything out.

"Where were you," I heard Cato ask when I walked in.

"Peeta's place," I said letting the tears fall. "He needed advice, which I gave him, but it caused my heart to break into a million pieces because it brought back the feelings I had pushed aside."

* * *

(CATO POV)

I felt like a total jerk. She was just trying to help and I was basically yelling at her. All she wanted to do was help and I hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Kat," I said hugging her.

"It's not you," she cried into my chest. "It's everything. I love you, but I love Peeta still. I shoved those feelings aside because he was dead and I was yours and I was having OUR baby, but now he's alive and here."

"Tomorrow night you can go above ground and I'll watch Milo," I said. "You need a night to forget and clear you head. If you come back tomorrow night and want to be with him then I'll let you go, no fighting or guilt tripping you."

"But if I choose him over you then you won't be in Milo's life and he needs you just as much as he needs me because Peeta will never be his father," She said a little too loudly and waking up Milo.

"Go to bed and I'll be there as soon as I get Milo back to sleep," I said letting go of her.

"I'll do it," She said without saying another word and walking into his room.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

I looked at Milo and started crying harder. He was so beautiful and my decision would effect him too.

"I love you," I said picking him up and rocking him in my arms. "I know I haven't been around too much at bed time, but I love you and will always be your mommy, so don't ever forget that baby."

As I calmed down, so did he. I walked around the room thinking about why I loved Cato for a while. When I looked down, Milo was fast asleep in my arms. His sleeping form made me realize who I really loved. The true love of my life was probably in bed sleeping, but I had to tell him. I put Milo down and ran out of his room. Was it wrong to wake him, yes, but I had to tell him that I loved him.

* * *

**A/N: March 5, my uncle came to me in a dream. I told him I was sorry that I didn't tell him good night and he told me he loved me and that he said goodbye to me before he passed. I knew I was dreaming and told him I was going to wake up bawling. He looked just as I remember him, happy and healthy. I told my parents and I shed a happy tear. I know it was hard on his son, my mom, and my dad, but it was super hard on me because he was like another dad and best friend rolled into one to me. The nights of March 14 and March 15, my Uncle visited me again. The first night he jokingly teased me and the second he just hugged me, which isn't much, yet it meant the world to me.**

**On March 17, 2013 at 1:32 PM, a guest by the name of Ellie reviewed Chapter 31 of this story. Her review said "Ellie:Your work is amazing! Read this all in less than an hour, couldn't stop it was just too good. Please, please get a book published!" Now, I don't know about you, but this is the best review I could have ever received. I appreciate all the reviews I've ever gotten, but I was honored when I read that Ellie was telling me to get book published because I'm not all that good at writing...**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Say WHAT?! (IDK what to really name it...)

(KATNISS POV)

I jumped on the bed and kissed Cato will all the passion inside my heart. If I really wanted to be with Peeta then seeing Milo would have made everything worse because he has Cato's eyes and blond hair.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Peeta to watch Milo so we can have a little fun," I said kissing him again.

"Where did this come from," He asked. "An hour ago you were crying and thinking about possibly leaving me."

"If I wanted to leave you then Milo wouldn't have made it so easy to stay," I smiled. "Milo would make me cry harder if I really was going to leave, but seeing him sleeping just made me realize that time flies by and you can't let little things get in the way of you being happy. You and Milo made me happy so why possibly ruin that by leaving you for the man I liked over a year ago and nothing every evolved from?"

"We could just ask Prim and Mel to watch him," He smiled. "They don't get to see him much and you know they would take great care of him."

"Plus being underage, Mel's allowed to take one day off during the week," I smiled. "I bet she's still up! I could go ask now so I'm not interrupting her sleep!"

"I'll be here when you get back," He winked before I jumped out of bed.

* * *

(MELODY POV)

Sometimes, it gets really boring working with the small livestock. I mean they're adorable, but they don't really do much. Some nights, when Catherine's not looking, I sneak into the bunny and cat cages and play with them. I was in the bunny cage, playing with the babies when I heard someone come in.

"I'm sorry, but Catherine's not here right now so adoption is closed," I said standing up. "KAT!"

"Hey Mel," Katniss said smiling and walking over to the gate. "Cato and I need a HUGE favor."

"Sure, what is it," I asked worried. "Did something happen?"

"No," She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Everything's fine. We just need a little time to ourselves and were wondering if you would watch Milo tomorrow night."

"I'D LOVE TO," I almost screamed. "I haven't watched Milo since he was three weeks old and all he did was sleep."

"Well he drinks lots of milk, is starting to eat some mushy foods, and is always dirtying his diaper," She smiled. "I know it's going to be a lot of work, but we won't be away too long and-"

"Take the whole night," I smiled. "I understand that you two need some alone time and I don't mind watching Milo, honest! Besides, you two could go above ground and rent a cabin, not that they would make you pay seeing as you helped build our underground home. They're really nice looking, you could stay on the beach, and even go out in the sun if you wanted!"

"I'm not sure about being in the sun, but-"

"Katniss," Catherine said coming out of the small livestock office. "What can I do for you?"

"She was wondering if I could take tomorrow off because she and my brother need a night to be alone and wanted me to watch Milo," I smiled at her.

I know how strict Catherine is, but even she can't resist Milo's adorable charm. The last time I watched him, she helped me move his bed in here so he could see the animals. This time, I could put a bunny or a kitten in his crib and see how he reacts. It's fun watching Milo and not even the grouchiest person her can say no to a baby, especially Milo!

"Fine," She sighed. "But you have to bring him here. I'll help move his crib."

* * *

(CATO POV)

Katniss had been gone quite a while and I was getting worried. Was Melody not allowed to take the day off? Did she get hurt on the way up there? Is she with Peeta?

"Sorry," She said coming through the door. "Catherine wasn't around at first to ask so I made sure Melody wanted to. She's totally cool with it and Catherine wants him to go and stay up there because she hasn't seen him in a while."

I smiled. I didn't care that she took a long time, I was just glad she was here and mine. At first it was hard to imagine my life with her, but now I can't imagine it without her. One day, when the rebellion was over and we were in control, Katniss and I were going to move back to our home in The Capital, if it was still there.

* * *

(PEETA POV)

I sat on my bed and tried to think about Clove. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Katniss. She was strong, but not as strong as Katniss. She was perfect, but not as perfect as Katniss. I didn't love Clove. I was telling myself to love her because she was the closest I would ever get to being with Katniss. I had to find Clove and tell her that I loved her though. Lie or not, I couldn't spend my life loving someone who would never love me back.

* * *

(CLOVE POV)

I was happily laying in bed when someone knocked on my door. A little annoyed that sleep was going to have to wait even longer, I went to the door. To my surprise, it was him. He was standing there, smiling at me from ear to ear. I hadn't seen him in three days, but now he was standing right in front of me.

"I love you," He said kissing me.

Picking me up, he closed the door with his foot and carried me to my bed. I wasn't too sure about going all the way with him, but all he did was kiss me. When I put my hand under his shirt, he stopped kissing me.

"Not tonight," He said. "Another night maybe, but tonight I just want to lay here and kiss you like you've never been kissed before."

That's all he needed to say to make me smile. He wanted me, but he didn't want to force himself on me. Everything was just as I dreamed it would be. No pressure, nothing but pure love without making me feel like I had to do anything.

After finally convincing him that nothing would happen, he let me take his shirt off. Underneath was a lightly toned six pack which made me stare for a moment. I was just about to kiss him again when there was another knock on my door. With a nod saying to answer it, I sighed.

"Coming," I said before giving him one more kiss and answering the door.

"I-," He started. "Didn't know you had company."

"Yeah," I said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," He said turning around. "I just wanted to see you."

"Come by tomorrow and-"

"No, I'll just see you when I see you," He said cutting me off. "Bye Clove."

"But Peeta," I said, but he was already walking away and I could tell be wasn't turning back around.

* * *

**A/N: If Peeta was at the door the SECOND time, who was Clove making out with?! Sorry about leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, but I HAD to because there has to be a reason for you to come back for the next chapter if you're a new reader! If you're not a new reader, I apologize for making you guys have to wait about knowing who the first guy who knocked on Clove's door was... There will be more happening in the next couple chapters. I don't know exactly what yet because I just write the story as it comes to be, but I have a few things that I want to happen. If you couldn't tell, I GOT MY WRITING MOJO BACK! That and I'm on Spring Break this week! XD**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The End

(CLOVE POV)

"Who was at the door," Marvel asked me as I closed the door.

"Peeta," I said looking down. "I think he was finally going to tell me he never really loved me and was only using me to get over Katniss."

"Well then he's stupid," he said hugging me. "You're a wonder, beautiful, and amazing woman. You don't deserve to be used by anyone, especially someone who only wants to get over someone else!"

* * *

(PEETA POV)

She was getting ready to have sex with him. His shirt was on the floor and I could see in her eyes how disappointed she was that I was at the door, interrupting her fun. I might not have loved her more than Katniss, but I could deal with that. Katniss didn't love Cato, after tonight she made it seem like she wanted to leave him because of the tears brimming in her eyes. Tomorrow, I would talk to her and see. I was her first love and they say you never forget your first love.

* * *

(KATNISS POV)

When I woke up, the sun was almost down far enough to open the doors to the world above. Smiling, I rolled over and saw that Cato wasn't in bed.

"She's still sleeping, but you can go wake her up if you want," I heard Cato say from the door.

Laughing, I got up and walked out of the bedroom. It was hard not to set him off, but I put my finger to my lips and tried to keep Melody quiet. She was a good ploy and kept him there. Right when I was going to jump on his back, Milo cried.

"Coming baby," I yelled almost right in Cato's ear.

"Ignore your mommy," Melody yelled. "Aunty Mel's coming sweetie!"

Before I could turn around, Melody was as his door and walking inside. I just smiled and yelled thank you before going to my room and getting dressed.

"KATNISS," I heard Gale yelling from outside. "KATNISS IT'S GONE!"

"What's gone," I asked looking outside the bedroom door and seeing he probably didn't hear me because he wasn't at the door. "WHAT'S GONE?"

"DISTRICT TWELVE," He yelled running through the door. "EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING, GONE!"

"WHAT," I yelled, my heart dropping. "HOW?!"

"They bombed it this morning and aired it for all of Panem to see," he said looking at his feet. "Rory was thirteen, Vick was ten, and Posy was only four! They all had so much more life to live!"

"That's impossible," I said trying to hold back tears. "How can it be gone."

"Everyone quite," Cato said turning on the television.

I watch in horror as a rerun of District Twelve's bombing was replayed. What made everything worse was that right in the middle of the scene, in the middle of everything blowing up, was my mother. She was just standing there, wait to die, waiting to be blown up, waiting to join my father. The camera didn't zoom in, but I knew it was her because she was standing still and everyone else was running.

"Mom," I said as a bomb landed next to her and she disappeared.

District Twelve was really gone and so was my mother. The person who gave me and my sister life was gone. My home was gone. Everything was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is the end of this story, but I'm going to be adding the sequel very, Very, VERY soon! For all of you wondering when that time will be, I'll give you a hint.**

**There are a total of fifteen districts in Panem history, including The Capital. Two districts have now been bombed, Thirteen is around but that doesn't matter, and one district is not known by the Panem. Posy's age is four, Melody's age is eight, Vick's age is ten, Prim's age is thirteen, Rory's age is thirteen, Peeta's age is seventeen, Clove's age is seventeen, Katniss' age is seventeen, Cato's age is seventeen, and Gale's age is nineteen. The youngest and the oldest is less than half, but the parent's ages are more than half. All of them are going to be in the sequel, so they're all going to be equal in importance. When you think you have it, you're probably wrong. If you think you're wrong, you're probably on the right track. Good luck!**


	35. Chapter 35

**This is just to inform everyone that the sequel to Hate/Love Relationship, The End of Panem, has been published! It might take 4-8 hours, but I just published it! Go head over and read it (if you can)!**

**(Fanfiction web address)/s/9118388/1/The-End-of-Pamen**


End file.
